Son of Kyuubi
by Necromancer Gora
Summary: A young demon fox finds himself in Konoha with one goal. To obtain a name and live up to it. But what is this young fox to do when he unwillingly obtains a name but also from the one person he doesn't want to mess with. Yes, what will Naruto do? "I am Back" Currently looking for Beta Reader for old and new chapters! No experience necessary, just lot's of patience!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, plain and simple.**

Chapter 1: The Test

Like a shadow, an orange fox dashes through the forest, swift as a hawk and silent as a mouse. Weaving in and out of broken branches and fallen leaves, the small kitsune works its way towards a large wall. Not taking any time to stop its progress the fox dashes up the wall without even so much as faltering or changing its pace. As it finally makes its way over the top of the structure, the fox pauses and looks intently at way lays beyond. Konoha, the village hidden in the Leaves.

'Man, what a pain," the fox, 'why does this test have to be so damn annoying?'

_Flashback_

"My son," a giant nine-tailed fox says in a booming voice, "the time has come for you to set out on your own. However, there is a test you must first pass before you can truly be called a fully fledged demon."

"Father, what is this test that you speak of," a much smaller, one-tailed fox asks.

"You must go into the world of man, and once there you must obtain a name. Now this name must be original and must be given to you by a human. However, you must keep the first name that the first human calls you, and there can be no substitutions and no acceptations," the large fox explains.

"But why father," complained the smaller fox, "Why must I use a name given to me by a lowly human? Why does it have to be the very first name I obtain?"

Sighing the larger fox spoke again, "You see son, a name is everything to us demons, which is why over time we obtain several. There will come a time when a demon ceases to exist, and all that remains are the tales of his exploits, his deeds are attached to his name. A human must give us our name because it is by those names, not the ones we give ourselves, that we are remembered for. As for why you must keep the first name you obtain, it is test to see just how far you are willing to spread a name given to you, no matter how ridiculous it may seem. Also, you must influence the one whom gives you the name the most until you are deemed worthy of having another name. Now go my son, and obtain a name for yourself, and make it great."

"Yes father," the small fox says, gives a slight bow, and disappears in a puff of smoke.

Sighing, the fox leaps over the edge of the wall. Landing smoothly on all four feet he ventures further into the village. 'Thankfully it is night time,' he thinks to himself, 'this way I can scout out the village and find a human likely to give me a good name, and not give me something stupid.' He runs though the village taking in all the sights around him with a curious glance. Humans are very curious things he thought to himself.

As he turned the corner he found what appeared to be a large estate. 'Hmm,' he pondered, 'this appears to be the den of some rather important humans. I bet there would be a great candidate to become my name giver here.' So with a great leap he bounds over the gate and enters the grounds of the estate. Looking around he notices that many of the buildings have what looks to be yin-yang signs on them. 'Must be there symbol or something,' he thought to himself as he snuck deeper in. Eventually he came to what appeared to be the lair of the alpha-male, if all the guards were any clue towards it. Being careful not to be spotted, he snuck in through a nearby window.

Looking around the room he came to the conclusion that this would be the resting place of a child, considering the toys and small lump under the covers of a futon nearby. He carefully snuck towards the door only to suddenly jump when he heard someone speak. "What are you doing here Fox-san," a soft and gentle voice asks as he spun around only to see that the voice belonged to the lump from the futon. A girl, no more than 3, maybe four years old with pearl white eyes and short blue hair sat there, gazing at him couriously.

'Oh no,' he thought, 'I need to get out of here before she does anything like cry for help… or worse, give me some stupid childish name like chibi-kitsune.'

"It's ok fox-san," the child speaks up as she walks over to him, "I won't hurt you."

Being careful not to make any sudden movements, he looked up into the girls face. It was gentle and cute… for a human that is. What was most amazing was that he found himself, almost at peace under her gaze. The girl knelt down and stretched a small hand towards him. He started to pull away but quickly stopped as the girl petted him. He purred… wait a second… PURRED?!?! Fox's don't purr! But he couldn't stop himself, he just enjoyed the gentle caress of the girl. Soon he found himself curled up in the girls lap while she petted him and started talking.

"You really are a nice fox aren't you," she asked innocently.

He was tempted to growl at this, demon's aren't nice, but once again he found himself… purring… at her very touch. "My name is Hinata," the girl said, "What's yours?"

'Uh oh,' he thought, 'getting into dangerous waters here, I need to get out of here!'

"How silly of me," Hinata giggled, "fox's don't talk, so I guess I need to come up with a name for you. Hmm, I know, daddy was reading me this story about the a brave ninja, and I really liked the name so I guess since your sneaky like a ninja, I'll call you by that ninja's name. From now on your name will be Naruto."

And with those dreaded words, the fox… no… Naruto was trapped. There was no escape for him as he was bound to that name, Naruto ,and bound to this little girl, Hinata, who gave it to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…If I did then Naruto would be with Hinata and they would have like 5 kids already… but enough about what I want, let's get on with the show… err story**

Chapter 2: Living up to a Name

Naruto wasn't exactly thrilled with his name, nor was he disappointed either. To be named after a fictional but brave ninja was alright he guessed. He had done a little research by sneaking into the library, a deceptively easy feat considering that this is a ninja village, and had found that the name meant maelstrom, so he was rather happy to have a name that had something to do with a natural disaster. However his mood was soured when he heard some humans referring to some strange spiral shaped food thingies as naruto so he wasn't exactly happy about that little fact.

His life quickly fell into a fairly regular routine. He would get up and leave quickly before any of the white eyed ones found him, because apparently they weren't allowed to keep pets and he didn't want to be caught just yet. Then he would go hunt down some unsuspecting little critter. Then he would go and scout out the village, taking note of any place where he could cause some havoc… and maybe have a little fun while he was at it. He would then go deep into the woods so he could practice using his chakra without worrying about any humans finding him. This was a lesson that he learned fairly quickly, 'cause when he tried using chakra while in the village, ninja's swarmed to his position like the pathetic insects that they were to honey. After he was done training he would sneak back into the white eyed one's den and slip into his Hime's room where she would usually have some sort of food for him.

Yes, he calls Hinata his Hime so what of it. Naruto had gotten into the habit of referring to some of the more important humans by little pet names that he had come up with. They should be honored that a being such as him took the time to even think of names for them. Anyways, the reason why he calls Hinata, 'his Hime' is because even though he despises the thought of actually liking a human, he had grown rather fond of her and her gentle nature. Thus leading him to call her Hime.

Next up is Hime's mother, Hana, whom he had dubbed Angel. This was because not only was she beautiful but she was also sickly, resulting in her being even paler than the rest of the white eyed ones.

Then there's Clone One, or Hiashi Hyuuga, Hime's father. At first he was thinking along the lines of ice cube or something like that, but when he saw Clone Two, Hiashi's twin brother, Hizashi he just HAD to call them Clone One and Clone Two. Also he couldn't forget Chibi-clone, Clone Two's son Neji.

Anyways, Naruto was rather spoiled considering how his Hime would regularly sneak him some sort of rather expensive delicacies from her dinner, a fact he wasn't all too happy about. He was a demon, not some begging little puppy dog. But, he lived with it considering the fact that while he ate she would pet him and brush his fur with a hair brush that she had found somewhere. While Hime petted him she would recall all the events that happened during the day, how Clone One would mercilessly beat her into the ground, which her growled at, and how Angel was expecting another child, which her purred at (Naruto has long gotten over the fact that he now purrs). It would be nice to have another Hime around, that way he could have double the pampering that he usually gets.

Anyways, the day was swiftly approaching when both Naruto's and Hinata's lives would change; the day of Hinata's fourth birthday was swiftly approaching.

---

It was sunny out, and Naruto was in a foul mood. Why was he in such a foul mood you may ask? Well the fact that there were more humans out and about than usual may have something to with it. Now normally he would lay low on days like this but he was on a mission. To find the perfect gift for his Hime.

He had come to the conclusion that the day of birth was rather important for humans. He had yet to figure out why however. Anyways, he wanted to at least get a little something for his Hime because apparently it was custom to give gifts and other such things on these days. So, he thought he might as well do something for her, considering how much she had already done for him. He blushed at this thought, as he remembered how this one time he had gotten his head stuck in a bucket and couldn't for the love of life get the stupid thing off. Thankfully Hime came along and got him free. He hated to admit it but humans did have their uses… darn them and their accursed opposable thumbs.

Shaking his head to rid his mind of the embarrassing memory, he continued on his trek through the woods, as he searched for something that would make a suitable gift. Eventually he spotted a beautiful flower, a flower unlike any other. He searched his memory for the time when he had read this human book on rare plants and other fauna, and eventually came up with a single name. The Fire Lily, a flower with petals that almost seemed to almost glow with inner flame of its very own. It was so rare because not only was it highly sought out for its beauty but when pressed and ground up into a fine powder, then seeped in water for exactly 32 hours and 47 minutes, it made a strong healing agent that rivaled most healing herbs and plants. To find one here was just his luck. It was the perfect thing for his Hime.

He picked the flower carefully with his tail, a feat that after many long hours of painful practice he managed to accomplish, he didn't want a repeat of the bucket incident. He then swiftly dashed back towards the white eyed ones den, eager to present Hime with the Fire Lily. When he reached the wall of the estate, he stopped abruptly, as he smelt something. Fear… with a slight hint of cinnamon buns.

Now, Naruto knew only one person who smelt of cinnamon buns, and that was his Hime. He quickly dropped the flower as he ran towards the smell. Turning the corner he came upon a horrific sight. There before him was his Hime, bound and gagged while being held in rather indignant fashion by what appeared to be a ninja.

Naruto's fur stood on end as he growled viciously. His normally sapphire blue eyes turned a deep crimson as his anger grew to untold levels. THIS HUMAN WAS TRYING TO TAKE HIS HIME!!!

He lept at the ninja, teeth barred and with a mighty cry, sank his teeth into the ninja's leg. The ninja let out a cry of pain as he dropped Hinata with a thud. He looked down at Naruto and tried shaking him off, with little success. Naruto was determined to make this man pay. Eventually the ninja took out a sharp, pointy looking object; a kunai Naruto believed it was called, and prepared to drive it deep into Naruto's flesh. Panicked, Naruto did the only thing he could think of. He let his chakra flare.

The effect was almost instantaneous. All around them, lights flared to life as civilians and ninja's alike felt the chakra. There was a great commotion as people clamored to find the source of the disturbance. The ninja had dropped his kunai in shock at feeling the overwhelming power coming from the small fox, and then he suddenly found himself flying. Clone One had arrived on the scene.

Crashing into the wall, the ninja and Naruto were instantly knocked unconscious.

---

The next day, there was a big fuss both within and outside the Hyuuga estate. Outside they were trying to figure out what to do with the traitorous ninja that had tried to kidnap the Hyuuga heiress. While inside they Hiashi was verbally berating poor Hinata for keeping an animal for several weeks without anyone knowing.

Hinata just sniffled and looked at her father with big, tear filled, puppy dog eyes. "But father, if it wasn't for Naruto, that mean ninja would have kidnapped me," she said softly.

Hiashi sighed, he just couldn't say no to his daughter when she got like this. She was too much like her mother for her own good. "Fine," he finally said, "you may keep the fox, but I want you to take care of him, understood? I won't have that… thing messing up our house."

Instantly Hinata smiled and ran and hugged her father. Sighing once more Hiashi thought to himself, 'What have I gotten myself into?'


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. So take that you blood sucking parasites; and I am not talking about mosquitoes.**

**Just a little side not, I am only using Naruto's pet names when it has something involving his point of view or when it is Naruto talking, everything else I will use peoples real names.**

Chapter 3: Life with the Hyuuga

Naruto dashed through the Hyuuga's den (now that he was officially there, ahem, 'pet' he decided to call them by their name and not white eyed ones, besides it was too much of a mouthful in the first place) as he tried to escape the horror that was… Women. After being revealed to the rest of the Hyuuga family, he immediately found himself being cuddled and squeezed to death by a plethora of female Hyuuga. He was tempted to use chakra to try and escape but after his little stunt regarding the ninja who tried to kidnap his Hime; he had decided to lay low on the demon front for awhile, until any suspicion of his true identity blew over. Anyways, he had finally escaped the torture of the large breasted females and was running for his immortal life. He prayed to whatever god that demons worshipped that his Hime would never grow up to develop such things as those accursed women (a prayer that apparently went unanswered).

Regarding the little ninja problem, the Cloud country, where the ninja hailed from was trying to blackmail Konoha into giving them Hiashi for compensation for their ninja's injuries. The hokage was not so easily swayed however, and wrote off the ninja attack as a fit of insanity because during the interrogation the only thing they managed to get out of the ninja was one thing. "Those eyes! Those terrible red eyes! Make them go away! Make the pain stop!"

So yeah, Konoha managed to avoid the whole situation and no feelings were hurt. Plenty of peoples pride was irreversibly damaged but again no one's feelings were hurt.

Anyways, back to the Naruto's life with the Hyuuga. Other than constantly being hounded by women who wanted to kill him by death by hugging, several other things differed from his regular routine. First of all, he wasn't allowed to go out and hunt anymore, as apparently it was too barbaric for a pet of the Hyuuga's to do. So instead he was forced to eat this disgusting, dry stuff that the humans called Kibble. Thankfully Hime managed to sneak him some actual meat once in awhile.

Also, he couldn't really just wander off to wreck havoc like he used too. This was because his Hime had given him a green bandana with the Hyuuga symbol on it, and was forced to wear it at all times, except when being bathed. So therefore, no more knocking over trash cans, no more picking fights with the neighborhood dogs, no more stealing pies of windowsills, and of course no more stealing women's clothes from the hot springs and hiding them in the men's locker room. Oh well, fame has its downsides I guess.

Some of the nice things was he was definitely starting to get some of the respect he deserved. Ok so it wasn't so much respect so much as people acknowledging his existence but it was a start.

The only real sour note was when Angel gave birth to a healthy baby girl, Hanabi, whom he hasn't really thought of a name for just yet but he would worry about that later. What mattered right now was that Angel was dying.

---

"Just hang in there Hana," Clone One cried out as medics worked nonstop to try and preserve Angel's life, "You're going to be alright."

Angel just smiled weakly then coughed up a bit of blood. "Her vitals are dropping," one of the medics said aloud, "I don't know how much longer she will last at this rate."

'Damn it all,' Naruto thought as he watched from a corner of the room, half concealed by shadows, 'At this rate Angel will die. I can't have that. I could try and help but that would reveal my demonic nature. This calls for a distraction.'

He then left the room quietly, thankful that everyone was too busy attending to Hana to even notice him, even with their byakugan. Quickly making his way towards Hanabi's room, he prepared to put his plan into action. Once he got there, he tipped over her cradle with a mighty heave, causing the infant to fall to the floor, crying. Then he let out a small spurt of chakra, in order to get everyone's attention. He got the desired results. Clone One as well as most of the medics came running at the sound of Hanabi's voice, thinking that something was wrong. Taking this opportunity he snuck back the way he came and soon entered Angel's room, where a lone medic was attempting to keep her alive. Angel however, was unconscious.

Naruto leapt up and with quick kick to the medic's head with his hind leg knocked him unconscious. He then jumped up onto the table, sat down near Angel's head, closed his eyes and concentrated. Placing his tail on Angel's forehead, he poured a small amount of chakra into her, in order to determine the cause of her illness. He quickly came to the conclusion that she was dying from a lack of chakra, most of which had been given to Hanabi during child birth. Also, a little known fact to humans was that kekai genkai required a very minute but steady stream of chakra whether it was active or not. In other words, Angel's byakugan was sapping what little life she had left!

Acting quickly, he moved his tail from her forehead to in-between her eyes and focused his chakra on the flow of chakra leading to her eyes. He strained, trying to keep the pathway to both eyes blocked, but was only capable of blocking one. 'Blast it,' Naruto mentally cursed, 'I can't stop the flow of chakra! The only other method I can think of would be to neutralize her byakugan altogether. But, as I am now that would be impossible.'

Just then, Naruto felt Angel's life dwindle to nothing more than a mere spark. In a final act of desperation, he channeled all his chakra into her, hoping to transfer a bit of his own chakra into her body. It wasn't working. His chakra just wasn't compatible with Angel's body.

'I can't believe,' Naruto thought, 'that after all this time of practicing, I can't even save the life of even one lowly human.'

A sudden thought crossed his min. What if his Hime were to somehow become like this. He wouldn't be able to save her either! 'No,' he thought, 'I won't let it end like this!'

A small burst of light radiated from his body, and Naruto suddenly found himself feeling stronger. His second tail had finally emerged.

'Alright,' Naruto happily thought, 'Now we are talking!'

Placing each tail over her eyes, Naruto began the process anew of stopping the flow of chakra. It was finally working. However, Naruto knew that this was only temporary. It was only a matter of time before someone came along and saw him. He needed to finish this up and fast. So he quickly changed the flow from trying to stop it to completely reversing it all together. Naruto was trying to overpower the trace amount of demonic presence that resided in all kekai genkai. He had to delve deep, and he needed to be quick. One wrong move and he could accidently kill her. Eventually his chakra managed to reach the point he was trying to reach. He felt the presence of an eagle, obviously from the original demon who gave the Hyuuga their byakugan. Then, just as he had felt that very presence, he destroyed it, completely earasing all traces of Angel's byakugan.

'That is all I can do,' Naruto sighed as he left quickly so that no one would notice him or notice the fact that he had somehow grown another tail.

---

Life was good. Those were Naruto's very thoughts after the little panic that Angel had caused with her near death experience. None of the humans could figure out how Angel had managed to survive, or why her eyes no longer possessed the byakugan, but no one was about to question it. They were all just happy that she had survived, and was now healthier than ever.

Everything went back to normal in the Hyuuga household, or as normal as it could get with a baby crying at the most inopportune times, like when people were trying to sleep. 'My god,' Naruto thought, 'could the Brat be any more annoying!?!'

He had hidden his second tail for now, a feat that all demons possessed but rarely used, so as to avoid suspicion. Naruto also had attempted to play with the Brat also known as Hanabi several times, only to have his tail pulled. So, he avoided her as much as possible. 'So much for there being a second Hime,' he grumbled.

All was not a total loss. Now that everyone was busy with the baby he had more time to spend with his Hime, and practice his chakra control while he was at it. He also practiced picking up and manipulating objects with his second tail, something he found to be highly useful. He could get away with twice the mischief as before, now that he could hold more than one thing. They still could not figure out who died the entire Uchiha clan's hair pink. No Uchiha was found without a hat after that little incident.

Yes life was good.

---

**A little author notice, I probably won't be updating again anytime soon, and more than likely there will be a time skip. It won't be too big of one, maybe 3-4 years. I will try to make the chapters longer and I will try to actually add more comedy, but to be honest I am not all that great at telling jokes. If you have any suggestions or requests for things you would like to see, please specify in your reviews. And as always, thank you for reading. **

**We will see you next time on 'Son of Kyuubi'**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, so HA, now ya can't sue me for what little money I actually have to my name.**

**I know I said I wouldn't update for awhile but I all the reviews (to me six or seven reviews is a lot) have really given me inspiration. Besides, writing this helps to relax and calm me, and with finals coming up, that is an important state to be in. So without further ado we shall start chapter 4 of Son of Kyuubi.**

Chapter 4: School Daze

It has been 3 and one half years since that little fiasco with Hana, and the Hyuuga household has gotten very lively since then. Not only did Hanabi quickly grow up into a fine example of a Hyuuga, namely a stick in the mud with no personality whatsoever, but also last year Neji had entered the ninja academy. Hinata was also entering the academy this year and honestly she didn't feel quite up to it. She just couldn't bring herself to act cold and ruthless. Not that anyone honestly say that they wanted her to act like that in the first place. Everyone adored her for the shy, slightly introverted little girl that she was. No worries though. She would be receiving a little extra help from a demonic ball of fluff that was Naruto.

---

"Hinata," Angel called out, "Do you have all your things for school?"

"Yes okaasan," Hime called back from the other room as she finished stuffing various things into a small bag. She then ran happily to the front door where Naruto was waiting. As she went to leave Naruto whined and looked at her with the saddest expression he could muster. "No Naruto," Hime said in a soft voice, "You can't come with me."

"Oh just take him with you," Angel said sweetly, "I am sure he won't cause too much trouble."

Naruto gave a big foxy grin as Hime nodded, scooped him up, and ran out the door. Sometimes Naruto wondered just how much Angel actually knew about his true identity. Ever since he saved her life she had been treating him differently, but not really in a bad way. She would often slip him pieces of meat and save him from being hugged to death. He was still wary however.

On the way to school he looked around eagerly from the safety of Hime's arms. It wasn't often he got to go out in daylight like this. Most of the time he had to go out at night to avoid suspicion and from being spotted. It was like whole other world, with people running about, doing errands, meeting friends, or just running around for the sake of running around.

Eventually they came upon a large building. Hime started looking for her homeroom, and after looking for about five minutes, located where she needed to be. She entered the room to find that she was one of the first people there. The others being boys, one with what looked like a pineapple for head was sleeping at one desk, and the other had a large coat and sunglasses on and seated in the far corner. Hime gave a meek hello and then took a seat in the back row.

---

"Hello everyone," a young man with pineapple hair and a scar across his face said pleasantly, "My name is Iruka Umino, but you will refer to me as Iruka-Sensei, alright?"

Everyone gave their version of acknowledgment while Naruto merely thought to himself, 'Iruka huh? I guess I'll call him Scar for now.'

"Alright everyone," Scar said happily, "To celebrate your first day here with us at the academy we have decided to host classes outside. So everyone line up single file and let's go.

---

"Alright," scar said once they were outside, "the students from the class one year ahead of you are going to be paired up with each of you, this way we can help to determine where you stand on the ninja front ok?" There was a round of yes's as everyone scrambled to find a good partner. Hime just stood there shyly, clutching Naruto like a security blanket, not really sure who she should try and talk to. Fortunately a girl with brown hair tied up in buns spotted her distress and decided to talk to her.

"Hi there," the girl said cheerfully," My name is TenTen. Want to be my partner?"

"U-Um… O-OK," Hime responded shyly, "My n-name is H-Hinata, and this is N-Naruto."

"Nice to meet you Hinata," TenTen smiled and then reached over and petted Naruto, "And it's nice to meet you too Naruto."

'Well,' Naruto thought, 'I guess she isn't so bad. At least she doesn't squeal and try to suffocate me like most girls do.' Naruto later learned to regret those words, as he found out that TenTen, or Panda as he calls her, is even scarier than girls who try to crush him to death. You see, Panda has a rather unhealthy obsession for all things sharp and pointy, as was evident by the large number of shuriken, kunai, and senbon in her bag. She also had deadly aim, which only added to the level of fear that Naruto had for this girl. On the other hand, she was fairly nice person, with plenty of enthusiasm and spunk for both Hime and herself, so Naruto could live with it if it meant that she could help his Hime break out of her shell a little bit, so long as she didn't try and pass on her weapon fetish that is. The mere thought of Hime wielding a bunch of long and pointy bits of metal sent shivers down his spine.

All in all, the excersises went by without a hitch. Panda helped with Hime's confidence problem and Hime helped with Panda's rather abysmal tiajutsu.

---

Throughout the course of the day, Hime managed to make several friends. All of them, Naruto noted, came from clans. 'It's weird,' naruto thought, 'how is it possible for all these clans produce heirs at the same time. It must be the work of some greater power.' Somewhere in the real world, Masashi Kishimoto sneezed and thought, 'Someone must be talking about me.'

Anyways, amongst the friends that Hime gained throughout the course of the day, the following were the ones that most stood out to Naruto.

First of all was Panda of course, with her spunky attitude and Weapon fetish he worried about his future with Hime.

Next would be Sakura haruno, or Cherry as he called her because of her pink hair and fruity smell, was almost as shy as his Hime, but she possessed an inner fire that probably resulted from some child hood trauma.

There was also Ino Yaminaka, or Sunflower, with her light blond hair and sky blue eyes, she was the definition of what he later came to figure out were called, 'fan girls' something that males of all ages shudder at the mere thought of.

Hime also managed to befriend a rather lazy boy named Shikamaru Nara, whom Naruto had dubbed Sloth, because of well… he really doesn't do anything.

He also couldn't forget Choji Akamichi, or as he liked to call him, Bruiser. You see, at first he was going to call him Fat Boy but after a human called him that Bruiser gave him a giant black eye. So he figured he might as well call him something that won't get him killed if he ever conversed with this particular human.

Let us have a moment of silence to observe the irony in this statement…

Anyways, on the demon front, now that Naruto had two tails he had to start thinking about a human form, even though he wouldn't be able to transform into one until he has three tails. This is because demons, you see, are very choosy about what their human forms look like, and also since demons themselves do not know the standards of appearance when it comes to humans, they usually find a human that they think would make a good 'base' then alter it slightly and viola, you have a demon's human form. Because of this, demons usually base their human forms on either important or easily remembered humans, and then they add little things like cars or wild colored hair in order to set them apart from humans. Also, like with a demon's first name, a demon's human form cannot be changed so the decision is very important. So important in fact that some demon's choose to not have a human form, even though it is required in order to be accepted as a true demon.

Well enough about that, and back to Naruto's little dilemma on who to choose as his base. He immediately dismissed the Hyuuga because in all honesty, it just wasn't him. Sure they all had a regal presence that befitted even the highest of demons, but they were just too icecubish for him. He needed something with a little more flair.

So, while Hime was busy making friends he scouted out possible candidates for his base. The first of these is Kiba Inuzuka, or Mutt because he smells of dog. Sure he had the viscous thing down but he just didn't have enough of that special something that he was looking for.

Next was Shino Aburame, or Beetle, because he had bugs living inside him if the smell was any indicator, but again this was no good. He had the calm, collected, and cool atmosphere and he was obviously smart but Naruto couldn't see enough of the guy to actually get a good estimate on his appearance.

And down the list it went, passing by almost every single boy in the class. Eventually he came to Sasuke Uchiha, or Duck butt, because of his rather funny looking hair do. This human would have made an ideal base if not for one little problem. Uchiha's are the bane of his and his father's existence, ever since that Uchiha women drugged and slept with his father all those years ago, resulting in the sharingan. So yeah, no way he was going to choose a little thief for his base. Naruto was just thinking of calling it quits when suddenl;y Scar announced that the hokage had decided to speak with the class. Now Naruto wasn't sure who this 'hokage' was but apparently he was a very important human, judging from the conversations he had listened in on when Clone One and Clone Two were discussing possible candidates for marrying into their clan. Now naruto didn't really care about that, but he was curious to find out just what this hokage was like. Then, in a flurry of leaves and smoke, a figure appeared in front of the class. Immediately Naruto thought, 'I have found him. I have finally found a base.'

Standing before the class was none other than the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, or Alpha as Naruto dubbed him. He had spiky blond hair and sapphire eyes. He carried himself with an air of confidence and power similar to that of Clone One's only Alpha's was easily much warmer and inviting. Alpha had the appearance of a true leader, and a powerful one at that judging by the chakra coming off of him. Naruto just tuned out whatever the human's were saying as he contemplated how he would work Alpha's appearance into his human form.

'I wonder,' Naruto thought, 'how would he look in orange with whisker marks on his cheeks?'

---

**And that is the fourth chapter of Son of Kyuubi. I had received several reviews asking whether or not Naruto would have a human form. Well now you know. I have final's coming up so the next chapter will have to wait a little so enjoy this chapter while you can. Thanks again for reading my story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I would be Japanese, I am not Japanese therefore I do not own Naruto…**

**Sorry, Logic classes really messed with my head.**

**I have hit a little bit of road block in my writing so I have decided to use some suggestions from my reviewers and create a bit a of filler chapter… just until I manage to get over my writers block.**

Chapter: The Secrets Out

Time passed by swiftly for Naruto. It had already been three months since Hime had entered the ninja academy and she was certainly all the better for it. She was slowly but surely opening up to the world, something that didn't go unnoticed by her family. Everyone wondered what the real cause of her change was. Was it her friends, her friends, or her pet fox Naruto that always was by her side unless it was Wednesday or Thursday, Naruto had to stay home on those days. No one knew but no one dug too deep lest Hime withdrew back into her shell.

On the demon front, Naruto had almost perfected his human form; he just was waiting on his third tail to emerge. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't seem to get the darn thing to appear. 'Maybe I'm doing something wrong,' he thought o himself.

Anyways, enough about that lets head on over to the ninja academy where Hime was having a dilemma.

---

Hinata sighed for what had to be the hundredth time that morning. "What's wrong Hinata," a rather loud voice asked.

Turning towards the source of the voice she saw a blond haired girl, her hair tied up in twin ponytails, sparkling blue eyes and a toothy grin. "Oh Naoko(1)," Hinata stuttered (I suck at writing out Hinata's stutter so just imagine that it's there), "I am just worried about Naruto. We have that week long field trip coming up and my family is going to be in Suna for a diplomatic mission. Also, everyone else's families are busy so I am having a little bit of trouble finding someone to look after him while I'm away."

Naoko tilted her head to the side and asked, "But don't you, like, have a ton of servants?"

"Yes," Hinata replied, "But he doesn't really get along with them for some reason."

At that moment Naruto was trying to escape said servants as they chased him all over the compound in order to give him a bath. Normally he liked bath time, because Hime would always be the one to bathe him, but when she wasn't around, the task fell to the servants and they were fairly rough with him, acting like he was some sort of little plush toy that needed to be squeezed and petted 24/7.

"Well in that case," Naoko grinned, "I could always ask my family to look after him for you."

"You don't have to go to so much trouble," Hinata started to say before Naoko cut her off.

"Nonsense! My family will love him, and I am sure he will get along just fine with my Ototo."

"Thanks Naoko," Hinata said as she smiled softly.

"No problem. After all, what are friends for," Naoko responded.

---

'NO! DON'T LEAVE ME HIME,' Naruto mentally cried as Hime walked away from him, trying to escape the clutches of a fiery haired woman. "Don't you worry about a thing Hinata-chan," the woman said as she restrained the hysteretic ball of fluff, "We'll take good care of him!"

With that she walked through the door behind her and closed it with a click, making sure she locked it.

Sobbing, Naruto thought, 'How could she just leave me like that?! Why would she leave me?! Why?! WH-Wait a moment… Why does this place smell so familiar?"

He looked around the room where the women had deposited him. It was much more brightly furnished than the Hyuuga household that's for sure, and for some reason it smelled heavenly… but still not as good smelling as Hime however. "Fox," a quiet voice came before him. Turning to look, Naruto spotted a red haired little boy, probably no older than the Brat. The child just looked at him with eyes full of curiosity, and then, the boy picked up a small rubber ball nearby and turned to him and said, "Wanna play?"

"Rikuto(2)," the woman said from the other room, "make sure you play nice with Naruto, ok?"

"Hai okaasan," Rikuto called back then once again asked Naruto if he wanted to play.

Sighing, Naruto nodded his head slightly and thought, 'Might as well play along. At least until I figure out why this scent is so familiar."

---

"Honey I'm home," a voice called out from the front door.

"Oh good your back," Spitfire, because of her fiery attitude, called back, "That son of yours has been driving me up the walls ever since he got a new playmate."

"A new playmate," the voice asked, "Who would that be?"

"Why, Hinata-chan's pet fox, Naruto remember? We promised to look after him while she and her family were away," she answered.

"Oh yes, now I remember," the voice responded, and finally we see who it was. It was Alpha!

'So that's why this place smelled so familiar,' Naruto thought as he gazed at the only human that he could honestly say that he respected… other then Hime of course but that was more of an affectionate feeling rather than respect.

"Why hello there Naruto," Alpha said with a stunning smile, "Have you been playing nice with my little Rikuto?"

"Hai otousan," Rikuto, or as Naruto decided to call him, Chibi-Alpha, responded with what would have been an equally stunning smile if it wasn't for the fact that he was missing one of his front teeth. That kind of ruined the effect.

"Say otousan, could you summon Gamakichi to play with us too," Chibi-Alpha asked innocently.

'NOT GOOD,' Naruto thought as he saw Alpha nod, bite his thumb, run through hand signs, then with a slam of his hand to the floor, a puff of smoke appeared and in the center of it was a small orange toad.

"Yo," the toad said with a wave of one webbed foot, "How ya doi-WHY IS THERE A DEMON HERE?!?" He pointed accusingly at Naruto.

'Deffinetly not good,' Naruto thought as both Alpha and Spitfire turned on him.

---

"Now I want you to answer me truthfully," Alpha said from the outside of a large diagram that had Naruto bound in the middle by chains imbued with chakra, "And don't act dumb. I know you understand me and can reply. So tell me, what reason does a demon have to be reduced to being the pet of the Hyuuga heiress?"

Sighing Naruto responded, "Because she was the one who named me." His mouth didn't move but sound still came out.

"What do you mean 'Named you,'" Alpha asked fingering a kunai.

"You may want to sit down for this," Naruto replied, "It's a long story.

With that, Naruto began the long and dreary process of explaining all about demon custom, the naming process, and just how he came to be in the care of Hime.

"Alright," Alpha said, "But tell me, who is this Hime you keep referring too? And while you're at it, who are Clone One, Clone two, Angel and Brat.

"Hime is Hime," Naruto said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "She is the daughter of Clone One and Angel, older sister to the Brat. As for Clone Two, he's the brother of Clone One.

"Ok so if Hinata is Hime then that would make Hiashi…," Alpha suddenly started to chuckle. Spitfire, who had been observing from the sidelines, however had fallen to the floor, holding her sides in pain as she laughed her lungs out.

After what seemed like forever, Spitfire calmed down long enough for Naruto to continue, he said, "So now that you know my intentions, Alpha, would you kindly free me. My tail has been stuck in the most uncomfortable position for the past twenty minutes.

"Alpha huh," Alpha grinned at the sound of his nickname, "I could live with that." With that he freed Naruto and Spitfire walked up to him and gave him an evil grin, "Now you better not try anything funny while you are living with us."

"I wouldn't dream of it Spitfire," Naruto replied calmly.

Spitfire lunged angrily at him and Alpha had to restrain her, "KUSHINA! STOP! WE PROMISED TO TAKE CARE OF HIM NOT KILL HIM REMEMBER!" Although secretly he found the name fitting, but didn't say so out loud because doing so would be hazardous to his health.

---

**(1) Naoko means "Honest, Straight, and Child"**

**(2) Rikuto means "Land, and Person" **

**Not as long as I would have hoped but I promise that the next chapter will be better and longer. It's just a temporary set back so please continue to be patient with me.**

**I hope you enjoyed this update of Son of Kyuubi. Next time we will take a look at how Naruto interacts with the Namikaze family now that his secret is out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…. I'm running out of funny ways of saying that.**

**Finals are finally over and now I just have my regular classes to attend to, so I should be able to work on this story more often. That doesn't mean I'll be able to crank out something new every day but I will try to update at least once a weak.**

**I am not writing this on my normal computer so the spelling may be a bit funny, please bear with it and I promise to make the spelling and grammar quality better next time.**

**I actually managed to get this typed up a lot sooner than I normally would have. I just got this sudden urge to write and I happy to say that this is by far the longest chapter that I probably have ever written. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 6: A Week with the Namikaze

Naruto sighed, while thinking about how bored he was. Funny thing about boredom, the more you think about it the more bored you get. Well not like he could help it. The week he had spent with the Namikaze had been fairly eventful, and in his opinion, highly refreshing considering the fact that he could actually converse with someone other than the local wildlife. Why he remembered the day after his eventful arrival at the home of the Namikaze…

Flashback: Tuesday

"And that is how we find the world to be banana shaped," Naruto explained to the young Chibi-Alpha.

"Cool," Chibi-Alpha said, stars in his eyes, "Tell me again how pig's bladders can be used to predict earthquakes."

Naruto mentally chuckled. Chibi-Alpha was highly intelligent for a four year old. He could understand concepts easier than most adults although his lack of life experience made him a bit gullible. Naruto had no doubt that this human would make a fine ninja one day.

"Naruto," Spitfire shrieked as she prepared a breakfast of scrambled eggs and bacon for her family, "Stop corrupting my child's mind!"

Naruto flinched at the sound of Spitfire's voice. She reminded him all too much of his own mother. Something that scared him even more than the thought of his Hime wielding long pointy bits of metal.

"Oh come on Kushina," Alpha said from his comfortable position at the kitchen table where he was drinking a cup of coffee and reading the daily paper, "it's all in good harmless fun. Right Naruto?"

"You stay out of this," Spitfire snapped, brandishing the spatula in her hand at him, "I may have accepted the fact that he has no ill intentions towards anyone, but I will not have him poisoning our child's brain just so he can amuse himself!"

"Now, now dear," Alpha said rather shakily, "No need to get all upset. Tell you what; later, why don't all of us go out to Ichiraku's for dinner after I get home from work."

As soon as the words left his mouth, the two redhead's eyes lit up and Chibi-Alpha chanted, "YAY! RAMEN! RAMEN! YAY!"

Naruto tilted his head in confusion, "What is this ramen you speak of?"

All three humans turned on him like he had just said something utterly insulting. "You don't know what ramen is," Spitfire asked incredulously, "You have been missing out."

"Ramen is the single most delicious food in the whole universe," Chibi-Alpha said, drool flowing from his mouth like a miniature waterfall.

"I guess we will just have to take you with us so you can enjoy the greatness that is Ichiraku ramen," Alpha added as he also drooled, although not quite as much.

Naruto couldn't understand it. What was so great about this thing called ramen that it made a powerful person like Alpha almost giddy with anticipation? He was about to find out.

---

"Welcome," an old man said from behind the counter of a small food stand, "It's good to see my favorite customers once again. But where is little Naoko?"

"She's on a fieldtrip at the moment," Alpha explained as he took a seat.

Chibi-Alpha grinned and said, "Oneesan is going to be so mad when she finds out that we went to Ichirraku's without her."

"Now Rikuto," Spitfire chastised, "it isn't nice to tease your sister like that."

Chibi-Alpha groaned at this while the adults ordered their food. After about five minutes of waiting, the old man came back with three large, steaming bowls of broth and noodles, as well as a smaller bowl full of broth and assorted pieces of meat for Naruto who sat quietly on the counter top.

All three humans dug in after loudly proclaiming "Itadakimasu (Spelling please)", slurping noisily as they downed the noodely goodness. Naruto however sniffed curiously at the small bowl in front of him, taking in the aroma. 'So this is why their house smells so good,' he thought to himself, 'well let's just see if it tastes as good as it smells.'

With that he took a careful lap from the bowl. His body went rigged as the liquid washed over his tongue in a rainbow of flavors. Giving a foxy grin he quickly started guzzling down the broth, and snapping up the pieces of pork and chicken like his very life depended on it. 'SO GOOD,' he thought happily, almost losing his composure and saying it out loud. The Namikaze family all smiled at his reaction then turned back to their own bowls of the liquid sunshine that was ramen.

In total, the Namikaze spent a total of 35,000 ryo on their meal. Alpha consumed 7 bowls of ramen. Chibi-Alpha consumed 4. Spitfire consumed 15. Naruto consumed a whopping total of 27, so it was a good thing his portions were small and inexpensive, or else Konoha would be finding itself with a broke Hokage right about now.

'When I get my human form," Naruto thought, as he lazily lay on his side, "I'm going to eat 50 bowls of the real thing in celebration."

End Flashback

'Just thinking about it makes me drool,' he thought as his licked his lips. True, demons didn't have to eat to live but they needed to in order to get bigger. It was a good thing demons didn't produce waste like normal creatures or else there would be mountains of manure everywhere. Demons you see, convert the food into chakra as soon as it enters there systems, and being made up of chakra, this increases their size in direct proportion to how much they eat, and how much chakra they use up. Good thing they could control how big they got or else Naruto wouldn't be able to fit inside the Hyuuga mansion any more. He stretched and got up from his rather comfortable position on the windowsill off a rather large office.

'While I'm at it,' Naruto thought, 'I might as well amuse myself by reliving my week here. It's not like I have anything better to do."

Flashback: Wednesday

Naruto had slept in that day, too full, content, and pleasantly plump from eating so much the day before. Everyone else was gone at the moment. Alpha was at the Hokage tower doing a boatload of paperwork, something that apparently gives the poor man nightmares. Why he remembered just last night that he been awoken to the shouts of Alpha. "They just keep coming! Make them stop! I don't want to die by suffocation and paper cuts!" He was promptly silenced by being hit upside the head by Spitfire who said in an equally loud voice. "Shut up and go to sleep!"

Where was I…? Oh yes, Spitfire had taken Chibi-Alpha over to a friend's house after deciding that he wouldn't cause too much trouble here by himself as he slept off the ramen binge. How sadly mistaken they were.

Suddenly sitting up after feeling a pinch somewhere on his lower back, Naruto craned his neck to see the cause of his discomfort. It was a flea. 'Stupid little thing,' he thought, 'I'll just get rid of it with a bit of chakra.'

He coursed his chakra through his body and immediately felt relief from the uncomfortable pinching sensation. About a minute later the sensation returned and he thought, 'Why didn't it work? It always worked before.'

He then tried the more direct approach by biting and scratching at the annoying insect, but the thing just wouldn't let go. 'It must be some sort of super flea,' he thought in realization, 'the insects around here must have adapted to the presence of chakra so it wasn't affected when I tried getting rid of it that way.'

Poor Naruto was not very used to the sensation of being bitten by the annoying insect, considering how he usually keeps them off using chakra, so the feeling was starting to get to him. He thrashed, tossed, and turned, trying to relieve himself of the flea but to no avail. Eventually the pain got to such a point where he stared running around the house, knocking over stuff and running into walls, completely blinded by the annoying pain in his posterior.

Eventually the parasite had decided that this host was too much trouble and let go, unfortunately it was just as Spitfire had walked in through the front door.

End Flashback

'I sure had one heck of a time explaining that one,' he thought, 'I still have the bruises from the beating she gave me. Thankfully my fur covers them up so no one will ever find out that such a mighty creature such as me was bested by an insect.'

Needless to say, he wasn't allowed to stay in the house by himself anymore. The next day, Spitfire had a mission, and Chibi-Alpha was staying the night at his friend Konohamaru's house, so the task of taking care of him fell to Alpha. Too bad that it was Ninja review day. It was a day scheduled once a month for chunin to try and convince the Hokage into promoting them to Jounin rank. It was also the day when all Jounin were required to come in to renew their Jounin license or else they would be demoted back to chunin.

(I am feeling lazy so the following section will be written in third person point of view with everyone's real names. I still need time to think of good nicknames for everyone)

Flashback: Thursday

"Alright Naruto," Minato said, "I want you to just sit here on the desk quietly while I review everyone ok?"

"Fine," Naruto replied, "But you better take me out for ramen later Alpha."

"We'll see," Minato replied as he pressed a button on the side of the desk, "Please send in the first person."

The door opened to reveal a tall ninja with spiky silver hair and wearing a dog mask. "Hokage-sama," the ninja said, "I have come today to see about transferring from ANBU to the normal Jounin ranks."

"I see," Minato said as he flipped through a folder on his desk, "But first, please remove your mask I want to talk with you face to face, Kakashi-Kun."

"Very well, Minato-sensei," the ninja replied as he removed the mask, reveling… another mask! Although this one didn't cover up his entire face. Also, he had a headband that covered his entire left eye, revealing only the right one, which had an almost lazy look in it.

"I'm surprised that you showed up on time for once," Minato said with a grin.

Kakashi gave an eye smile and replied, "I wanted to make sure my chances were as good as possible, after all, I know you won't go easy on me just because I'm a former student of yours."

"Correct," Minato said nodding, "Now let's have a look at your profile. Hmm, not exactly good but not bad either. It seems you completed the required amount of missions but just barely. Lazy as ever I see. Everythin looks to be in order, but first tell me; what reason would you have to quit ANBU and become a regular Jounin?"

Kakashi shifted his feet slightly, thinking for a moment before responding. "Minato-sensei, I have saved up more than enough money to last me for quite awhile, and to be honest, the missions have been taking their toll on me. I decided that I should give being a Jounin-sensei a try at least once before I die."

"Now now Kakashi," Minato said with a laugh, "We both know you're going to outlive me. As for you being a Jounin-sensei, I have no reason to believe that you won't do an excellent job of it. Approved."

With that he stamped a piece of paper and handed it to Kakashi. Thanking him he turned to leave but stopped as he spotted Naruto looking curiously at him. "I didn't know that you had a pet."

"I don't," Minato replied, "I agreed to take care of Naruto for my daughter's friend while they were on a field trip."

"I see," Kakashi said with a nod, and then patted Naruto , then in a puff of smoke, vanished.

"He wasn't too bad I guess," Naruto said aloud.

Minato just nodded then called in the next person.

With a slam, the person walked in, teeth gleaming and the sun reflecting off his bowl cut hair do. "Yosh," the man proclaimed loudly, "By the powers of youth I have come to request from you Hokage-sama, the chance to be a Jounin-sensei once more!"

Naruto and Minato felt dizzy after the loud mans exclamation. "Now Gai," Minato said as he tried to keep his calm, "We have gone over this. No more taking on genin until you can stop scaring the heck out of them. Remember the last time."

At this Gai actually had the decency to look embarrassed, "I know Hokage-sama, but you see, I have had my eye on a rather promising young man, and I was hoping to get your permission to train him along with other genin, considering I am not yet qualified to take on an individual apprentice."

Minato scratched his chin thoughtfully, "I see… and who might this boy be might I ask."

"Yosh! It is Rock Lee," Gai said, "He has the flames of youth unlike any other that I have seen!"

"Rock Lee huh," Minato said as he rummaged through a portfolio of all the ninja academy students, "According to this he is incapable of using ninjutsu nor genjutsu, and his taijutsu is only average at best. However, his participation grades are top of the class so I can see where you are going with this. Very well, I will allow it on the condition that you not scare off the other two genin that I give you along with him."

"YOSH! THE FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY IN YOU HOKAGE-SAMA," Gai proclaimed as he jumped out the open window.

"…That man scares me," Naruto said quietly as his sense of hearing slowly came back to him.

"He scares everyone Naruto. But he is the best in the village when it comes to taijutsu so I can't really complain," Minato replied, "Next!"

The person coming through the door was thankfully much quieter than Gai. It was women with long black hair and crimson eyes, something that Naruto found highly attractive considering his demon heritage. "Ahh Kurenai," Minato said happy to have someone at least mostly normal after the rather traumatic experience with the previous person, "I assume you have come here regarding your request to be promoted from Chunin to Jounin."

"That is correct Hokahe-sama," the women, Kurenai replied in a respectful tone.

"Very well, now I have been reviewing your profile Kurenai," Minato said as he leafed through a folder similar to the one that he had with Kakashi, except a different color, "It appears that you have been working very hard towards this if the number of missions you have taken is any indicator. Also, it would appear that most of them you had requested to be assigned as team leader, is that correct?"

"Yes Hokage-sama," Kurenai said with a nod, "I wanted to show that I could handle being in charge no matter the circumstances."

"Not bad, not bad at all," Minato said as he scribbled something out on a piece of paper, "I must say that you definitely have earned the right to be a Jounin, but first I will need you to work on broadening your skill variety first. Genjutsu can only get you so far after all. Take this and return at the designated date and time and we shall talk again. I recommend you take a break from missions during this time to train and get your skills more up to snuff."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama," Kurenai said with a bow, she then petted Naruto in a way that made him purr before leaving out the door like a normal person would do.

"I liked her," Naruto said with a foxy grin.

"Yes she is very likeable. I dare say she would make an excellent sensei for your Hime wouldn't she," Minato said with a grin, which Naruto only nodded at, not trusting his thoughts at the moment. "Next person please," Minato called as he pressed the button again.

Smoke filled the room as a person with a rather shaggy beard walked in. "*Cough* Would you *Cough* mind putting that out Asuma," Minato said, struggling for air. Naruto had rolled over on his back, as if dead after smelling the foul death sticks.

"Sorry 'bout that," Asuma said as he snuffed out his cigarette.

"That's better," Minato said as he breathed in the nice clean air, "Now you have come today in order to be reinstated as a ninja of Konoha am I correct."

Asuma noded his head and replied, "Yeah, I kinda had a fallin out with my fath-I mean, Sarutobi a couple years back. I just recently returned and was hoping to be a ninja again."

"I see, well let's see what your profile has to say about that," Minato said as he looked at the folder before him, after digging it out from under Naruto who was still playing dead, "*Whistle* Impressive. It says here that you were one of the Guardian Twelve, is that right?"

Asuma laughed and said, "Yep, that's right."

"Well I must say that certainly accounts for your skills," Minato said as pulled out a piece of paper and proceeded to write on it, "But I will need you to work as a Chunin for awhile. Protocol you see, I can't really just label you a Jounin after you being gone so long."

"That's more than enough Hokage-Sama," Asuma said with a grin then left.

Before he even had time to call in the next person, the door slammed open and in walked a rather scantily dressed woman with a trench coat and fishnet. "Yo Blondy," she said with a feral grin, " I've come to get my Jounin liscense!"

Minato sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "Anko, we've been over this, I can't promote you to Jounin until you have proven to me that you are capable of handling all of its various duties."

"Oh come on," Anko said, "I've been working my butt off so the least you can do is make me a Special jounin. Come on, I'll make it worth your while."

She smiled and leaned over the desk, giving the rather scared Yondaime a good look down her front. 'I have Kushina. I have Kushina. I have Kushina," He repeatedly chanted over and over in his mind. "Anko, if you promise to stop trying to seduce me, then I will assign you to Ibiki's division, alright?"

"Yippee," Anko cried happily as she jumped up and down, clapping her hands like a little kid, " I get to play with Ibiki-kun!"

She then spotted Naruto who at this point was doing his best to hide, but apparently not good enough as the purple haired, recently appointed Special Jounin of the Interrogation Squad, snatched him up in a bone crushing hug. "Oh your just soooo cute," she squealed as Naruto frantically tried to escape, "I just want to squeeze you and pet you. Then I'll cut you up and stuff you full of cotton and take you home with me, place you on my bedside so I can sleep with you every night."

Naruto's poor little brain went into overload and he prompltly slipped into unconsciousness.

"Umm, Blondy," Anko said sheepishly, "I think I broke him."

End Flashback

Naruto shuddered at the mere memory of that woman. By far she was the most horrifying female of the human and maybe even demon variety.

'Oh well,' he thought, 'At least Hime is coming home tomorrow.'

---

Extra 1

"Hello everyone," Naruto said, a small bow tie around his neck, "Today we have real treat. It's our first ever extra."

At this a crowd popped into existence and cheered loudly. "The first segment of our show will be dedicated to explaining demon lore and tradition, and here today is a special guest, My father, the one, the only, KYUUBI!"

A curtain lifted up, revealing a handsome man with shaggy red-orange hair and blood red eyes. Nine tails the same color as his hair waving lazily behind him. "It's good to be here kit," the man said in a deep voice.

"It's good to have you here Otousan. Now today we will be talking about the tradition of the Naming Process," Naruto said as he held a microphone to his mouth with one of his own two tails, "So tell us a bit about it otousan."

"Well kit," Kyuubi said as he sat in a large armchair that appeared out of thin air, "the naming process has been around since the beginning of time. Since there were no humans originally, the very first demons got their names from Kami herself. After that, she had created humans and the task fell to them. No one is sure of the exact reason behind the naming process, but it has always worked so nobody has really questioned it."

"Some viewers out there have been asking about your name Otousan," Naruto said with a grin as he read from a small flashcard held in his other tail, "Would you care to tell us about that?"

"Sure why not," Kyuubi said with a smile, "My name bearer was actually a very influential person. The sage of six paths. I'm sure you've heard of him. He was the only human with a bloodline that did not result from demon influence. As for my name it's"

A buzzer sounded and Naruto says, "Looks like we are out of time for this segment of demon lore. Thanks again otousan."

"Anytime kit," Kyuubi said as he got up and left. The audience looked kind of pissed that they didn't get to hear his name.

"Moving on," Naruto said happily, oblivious to the audience's frustration, "next we have the Character Appreciation segment. It's where we talk about and present all the things that make the characters of Naruto unique. Today we have Tenten. We go live to our on the scene reporter, Gamakichi. Gama, take it away."

Another curtain lifted to show a screen, and on the screen was everyone's small orange frog, wearing an identical bow tie and holding a microphone. "We are here live at one of Konoha's most famous blacksmiths, and here beside me is TenTen. Now TenTen, I have heard that you can hit any target 100 out of 100 times. Is that true?"

"Yep," TenTen replied with a smile, "I can hit any target. Just name it."

"Well as it just so happens we have prepared a target board for you to show us just how good you are," Gamakichi said gesturing towards a large, brightly colored dart board.

Gamakichi presided to call out different numbers and targets, including the bull's-eye, the red ten, a tree north by north east of their current position, the center of a shield hanging on the wall of her living room, and a leaf that fell from a branch. "Very good," Gamakichi said, "Now for your last throw I want you to hit that person over there."

"NO WAIT," the cameraman cried just as the screen went black and the words, 'We are suffering technical difficulties' flashed across it.

"Well that's the end of our character appreciation segment," Naruto said happily, ignoring the fact that they would need to replace both the camera and the cameraman. "Our final segment today is Reviewer Appreciation."

A list of names of names starts to scroll down the screen as 'Fighting Dreamers' plays in the background.

P5yCH0

Vanbor

Dragon Man 180

Oracle for Hire

j (anonymous)

skinnydude (anonymous)

vash3055

Kyuubi123

Reaper-kun

winddgragonpowers

Peachcandy

GraityTheWizard

KaliAnn

Sgt. Nolisten

heer (anonymous)

Chronostorm

iscreamdrizzle

Rena the pirate jedi wizard

Link Gryffindor

"And that's the end of our show folks," Naruto said as the curtain fell and the music stopped playing, "We hoped you enjoyed this time we had together and we hope to see you again real soon. Before we go our sponsor would like to have a word. So let me introduce Necromancer Gora."

A figure in a dark cloak fades into existence, "No need to be so formal Naruto. Gora works just fine. Now I just want to thank everyone who reviewed, if I haven't already done so. I would also like to thank everyone for all the great ideas that they have given to me. We hope to see you again on 'Son of Kyuubi'! Goodbye."

---

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it is so true. Now all ye lawyers, it is I you can't sue**

**(I was in a ryhmy mood)**

**There is another timeskip in this chapter, but the beginning is about Naruto's reunion with Hinata after his stay with the Namikaze, then it will skip ahead maybe 3 and ½ years to just before graduation. So please read and enjoy.**

**---**

Chapter 7: Teams and Sensei's

Naruto was overjoyed when he reunited with Hime. When he saw her he pounced on her and proceeded to lick her all over.

Alpha on the other hand was apologizing for getting their pet addicted to ramen during their absence. They still have not forgiven him. Chibi-Alpha was sad to see Naruto go but found a new, if somewhat unexpected friend in the Brat, who proceeded to stick to him like a mosquito to a sweaty fat guy on a hot day… except without being completely and utterly disgusting. Spitfire was just plain happy to see Naruto gone, although she would miss his rather interesting sense of humor. Why just the other day he tricked a pervert (*Cough* Jiraiya *Cough*) into walking into the women's bath at the hot springs by switching the signs when no one was looking.

So in a sense, everyone was happy… except Alpha who is still repaying the Hyuuga back for their newly acquired ramen debt…

Timeskip: One week till graduation

"Are you excited about graduating Hinata," Sugar, or Naoko asked happily. If you need a reason, it's because she's hyper.

"Kind of," Hime asked while petting Naruto who was currently curled up in her lap, perfectly content to just lay there and not move for a couple hours, "To be honest, I'm really nervous…"

"If you're nervous," Mutt said from behind her, a lecherous grin on his face, "I know a good way to help you relax."

"PERVERT," Sugar cried out as she and Naruto promptly leapt upon Mutt and started beating the crap out of him. You would think after the last 382 times he would have learned by now. Do not hit on Hime when either Sugar, Naruto, or Angel are around… yes, the sweet Angel did beat up Mutt once… ok maybe twice… alright so it was 47 times. Happy?!

"Naoko! Naruto! Please stop maiming Kiba for life and pay attention! This will be on the graduation exam," Scar shouted out over the din created by the two rather active ramen addicts.

Sugar and Naruto instantly sprang back to their respective seats, tiny halos over their heads, leaving Mutt as a quivering mess on the floor.

Naruto sighed and thought, 'This is such a pain. I mean, I'm happy that I am allowed to go with Hime to school every day now, thanks to Alpha, but these lessons are still boring.'

Alpha, in order to make up for Naruto's rather traumatic experience with Serpent, or Anko as he believed she was called, made him an official ninja companion to Hime, meaning he was allowed to go on missions with her. The only downside was that he had to actually pay attention to what was being said at the ninja academy.

Naruto learned to tune out Scar's rather long ramblings by recalling past events that amuse him or ones that he easily remembers. In fact, he was doing so right now.

Flashback

'I wonder what sort of mischief I can get into today,' Naruto thought as he wondered around the village. Today was Hime's clan training day so he wasn't allowed to be around lest he distract her. 'I know,' he thought as he perked up, 'I can go mess with Chibi-Clone. I hear he just got assigned to a genin team.'

With that, Naruto ran off in search of Chibi-Clone. It wasn't long before he came across his scent. Following the smell of expensive hair products, he found himself in a small field, where he was about to be scared for life… again.

'Now where are the-WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS SACRED ARE THEY DOING,' Naruto mentally screamed as he spotted Chibi-Clone, Panda, Megaphone (Gai *Thanks to Sgt. Nolisten*), and some unnamed youth standing before him. It wasn't Chibi-Clone and Panda that he was really worried about. They in fact appeared to be just as freaked out as he was. For you see, standing before the three of them, Megaphone and the unnamed youth were sharing a man hug, with a beach and sunset in the background. 'That is the single most disturbing thing I have ever seen.' Naruto thought as his eyes nearly bugged out of his skull, 'And I've seen some pretty disturbing things. Like that time I walked in on Ottoson and Okassan making love *shiver*.'

Needless to say, Naruto made a hasty retreat, leaving Chibi-Clone and Panda to deal with Megaphone and Microphone… yeah… pretty much self explanatory.

End Flashback

Naruto shivered at the memory. "Alright class," Scar said, "For homework I want each of you to practice the henge and bunshin. That means you Naoko." Sugar let out a groan.

'Finally,' Naruto thought as he slipped into dreamland, 'I can finally catch up on some Z's.'

Now I know what you must be thinking. A dream sequence is coming up soon isn't it? Well you are partially correct. Demons you see, don't dream like you or I do, but instead, when they sleep, enter their mindscape. You've heard of people living in their own little world's right? Well demons really do live in their own little worlds.

Naruto's Mindscape

Naruto finds himself in the middle of a forest, filled with tall trees and lush grass. All around him, small, random objects float in midair, completely defying the laws of physics. Naruto ducks his head to avoid one such object as it floated past him.

It was a picture of a beautiful silver haired woman with amethyst eyes. Atop her head was a set of fox ears and behind her was 5 tails held proudly. Next to her was a nine tailed fox with dark-orange fur and crimson eyes, his ears just barley coming up to the woman's waist. Between them was a small basket, and in the basket was an orange fox kit with stunning blue eyes. Yes, it was his family portrait.

Ignoring the nostalgia that had crept its way into his heart at the sight of the picture, Naruto ran deeper into the forest. Eventually he found what he was looking for. It was a stack of papers lying next to a large wardrobe. The papers had crude drawings on them of various figures, most of them depicting the same human over and over again doing different things.

'Soon,' Naruto thought, 'Soon I can take on my human form. I can feel it in my bones… If I had bones.'

"Naruto," a sweet, almost angelic voice seemed to echo throughout the woods, "Come on Naruto, it's time to wake up."

All around him, the forst and the objects in it started to fade out of existence.

Real World

Naruto yawned and stretched as much as he was able to while being held by Hime. 'What time is it,' he wondered as he looked around. They were outside and were apparently walking home. "Come on Naruto," Hime said with a smile, "You need to be awake for our Ninja Animal Training today."

'Oh joy,' Naruto thought sarcastically, 'If there was any one thing more dull than Scar's droning on about some random topic, it was doing some random training that supposedly made him a better ninja companion. Yeah, like knowing how to jump through flaming hoops would ever do me any good.'

---

One Week Later

"Alright class," Scar said happily, "Now that you are officially Ninja of Konoha, it is time I said farwell to you all. Now before you leave I am going to announce your teams and I want you to meet back here tomorrow at noon to meet up with your Jonin-sensei. Alright first off…"

'I'll just wake up when he calls Hime,' Naruto thought as he once again dozed off. Several minutes later he was awoken by an outraged cry, "Come on Iruka-Sensei! Why do I have to be with Emo-Boy and a Fangirl?!"

Startled, Naruto looked up to see Sugar pointing accusingly at Duck Butt, her hand trembling from rage."Because Naoko," Scar said calmly, although it was obvious by the vein protruding from his forehead that he was struggling to remain calm, "Besides the Ninjutsu portion of the exam, you have the worst grades out of everyone. Sasuke and Sakura on the other hand, are top of the class. We had to pair you with them in order to balance the teams out."

Sugar sat back with a huff. "Alright," Scar said as he looked down at his clipboard, "Next up is team 8, Jonin-Sensei, Kurenai Yuhi, will consist of Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuuga."

At this, Naruto nearly pounced on poor Scar, wanting to rip him limb from limb. 'HOW DARE YOU PUT MY HIME ON THE SAME TEAM AS THAT…. THAT…. THING,' He mentally cried, almost leaking killing intent. "Hinata, please restrain Naruto," Scar said shivering slightly under the gaze of the barely contained fox. Hime pulled him closer to her and started stroking him gently in an attempt to soothe him. Naturally it worked.

'I just can't believe it,' Naruto thought as he continued to let Hime work her magic on him, 'I can't believe they would even think of putting that horny canine in the same room as Hime. Well at least I got Beetle, he at least is sane compared some of the other humans I could have gotten.'

You pretty much know the rest so let us skip ahead to the meeting with Kurenai… which is what I would like to say but first let's have a quick peek at what is going on over in the hokage's office after Naruto learned of the team arrangements.

---

"Finally," Alpha said as he placed a paper on a rather large stack, "For the first time since I was named Hokage, I am finally caught up with all my paperwork." With that he stood up and left the room, only to stop abruptly as the smell of smoke reached his nostrils. Turning around, his eyes found a horrific sight. His beautifully stacked papers had caught fire. Almost as abruptly as he had found them on fire, the papers fell to ashes before his very eyes. "…This can't be happening," Alpha said in disbelief, falling to his knees, "THIS CANNOT BE HAPPEING!!!!"

'That will teach him not to mess with me,' Naruto thought as he made a speedy retreat.

---

"Alright so you are team 8 are you," the pretty lady with red eyes said as she looked at the newly appointed genin, "Come with me."

She led the trio, plus two, to a rather nice little restaurant where she told everyone to order whatever they wanted. 'Darn,' Naruto thought, 'they don't serve ramen.'

After everyone's food had arrived, the lady began to talk, "Alright. First off I would like to know a bit about each of you. I will go first so you can get a general idea. My name is Kurenai Yuhi. My likes are learning new jutsu, my friend Anko, and a certain someone who shall remain nameless. My dislikes are perverts and people who think women cannot be good shinobi. My dreams for the future… well you don't really need to know about that. Alright, you with the dog.

At this Mutt leapt up and proudly proclaimed, "Hey there. My name is Kiba Inuzuka and this here is Akamaru," he gestured towards the small puppy on his head who yipped in greeting, "My likes are dogs, food that I can chew on, and training. My dislikes are cats, foxes," at this he gave Naruto a pointed look, "And people with a bad sense of humor. My dream for the future is to be a great ninja just like my dad was."

"Very good," Kurenai (her nickname will come later in the chapter) said then gestured towards Beetle, "You next."

"My name is Shino Aburame," Beelte said, no emotion whatsoever in his voice, "My likes are bugs. I do not have many dislikes. As for my dreams, I hope to someday catalog all the insects in the world."

"Ok," Kurenai said nodding, then turned towards Hime, "Now it's your turn."

"Um, hello," Hime said shyly, "My name is Hinata Hyuuga, and this Naruto," Naruto gave a foxy grin which sent shivers down Mutt's spine, "My likes are flowers, cinnamon rolls, and spending time with my family. My dislikes are people who look down on others just because of blood. My dream is to make a good heir to my clan, and abolish the curse seal system that it uses."

"Excellent," Kurenai said nodding, "Now that we are acquainted, it is time for you final test."

"Test," Mutt asked confused, "What test?"

"I believe she is talking about the final test all Jonin must give in order to fully establish us new genin into the Ninja system," Beetle answered for him in that same creepy tone.

"Correct," Kurenai replied with a nod, "Meet at training ground 10 tommorow at 11:00. And don't be late or I will disqualify you."

---

Hime and Naruto ran into training ground 10 with just a few seconds left on the clock. The reason being was that Hime was so nervous the night before that she couldn't fall asleep until much later. Naruto on the other hand was just plain lazy.

"Good," Kurenai said, "You made it just on time. Now for your test you will be required to steal the tags that I have attached to my body. "She then pointed to different collored tags on her right hip, left arm, and the center of her back. "Meanwhile however, my friend Anko will be trying to hinder you."

At this Hime nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt something warm press up against her back. Naruto on the hand had already fainted at the mere sound of the woman's name. "My what cute lil genin you have here Kurenai-chan. I could just eat them up." To emphasize her point she gave Hime's cheek a lick. Mutt looked half like he was turned on, and the other half looked like he had just wet himself. Beetle just stood there calmly. "Anko! Your job is to hinder them not scar them for life."

"Ahh," Serpent wined as she released Hime somewhat reluctantly who scooped up the still unconscious Naruto and quickly hid behind Kurenai, "But I like scaring them for life."

"Enough of that," Kurenai said, "Now, you three have until 2:00 to get all of the tags. Now… BEGIN!"

With that she faded out of existence, as she threw up a genjutsu. Naruto who had awoken at the presence of the Jonin's chakra thought, 'A genjutsu huh.. and a pretty good one at that. I know just the name for her. I shall her Mirage.'

"You better run lil genin," Serpent said as she pulled out a kunai and licked its edge, "My knife is thirsty for your blood and I'm not one to say no to it."

All three promptly fled, fearing for their lives.

---

All three genin made attempts at getting past Serpent and finidng Mirage, but no such luck. Two o'clock was swiftly approaching and they were no closer to getting any of the tags than when they began. 'This is getting us nowhere,' Naruto thought, 'If only that Serpent would just take her eyes of us for one measily minute, I know that Himea and Beetle can find Mirage… Ok maybe Mutt too.'

Suddenly he had a stroke of genius as he remembered his time with Alpha, 'That just may work. A little risky but it should prove successful.'

He nudged Hime who was sitting next to him, breathing heavily from the last attempt to find Kurenai. "What is it Naruto," she asked. Naruto began trying to convey his plan but without talking it was kind of difficult. Good thing Hime understood what chasing his tail twice clockwise then three times counter clockwise meant, or else she would probably never understand him. "What does Hanabi-chan ditching Jyuuken practice to chase after Rikuto-kun have to do with anyth… Wait I get it. You must mean a distraction right Naruto?"

Naruto nodded his vigorously, partially in agreement and also to rid himself of the dizzy feeling he always gets when he chases his tail. "Alright, let me just find Shino and-WAIT Naruto," she cried as he took off in the direction of Serpent, "Oh no. I need to tell the others."

As Naruto streaked across the field he came to stop directly in front of Serpent, making sure to stay at least 10 feet away from her. He then swallowed his nerves then gave the most adorable look he could muster. 'Big, Teary, Anime Eyes no Jutsu has never failed me,' he thought as Serpent just looked at him.

They just sat there like that for about a minute before suddenly Serpent lunged at him, an evil grin on her face. Naruto took off in the opposite direction as fast he could. "WAIT! I JUST WANT TO CUT YOU UP! COME BACK!"

---

"Umm, Anko," Mirage said as she massaged the bridge of her nose, "You can let Naruto go now."

Serpent was hovering over Naruto who was bound by several snakes, her knife ready to start cutting him up. "Ahh, but I just managed to catch him," Serpent whined, but obliged as she released the shaky kitsune. Naruto quickly ran to Hime who picked him up and held him closely. 'SHE WAS TRYING TO KILL ME,' he mentally cried as he shivered in Hime's comforting embrace, 'PLEASE DON'T LET THE SCARY SERPENT LADY HUMAN PERSON GET ME!!!"

"Well, besides Naruto's mentally unstable situation," Mirage said with a sigh, "You all did splendidly. Congratulations on becoming official genin. Meet back here tomorrow at 9 am for your first mission. Now come on Anko, let's go before you do any more damage." She proceded to drag Serpent out of the training ground. "BYE LIL GENIN AND CHIBI-FOX," Serpent cried out with a wave.

'I fear for my life,' Naruto thought with a shiver.

---

Extra 2

"Hello everyone," Minato said, all dressed up in a tux and tie, "Welcome to the Second Extra of 'Son of Kyuubi'. Unfortunately Naruto will be unable to join us today as he is currently seeing a psychiatrist, so I have agreed to fill in for him while he is gone. Alright, first up we have Demon Tradition and Lore, and here to help me is everyone's favorite nine-tailed fox, the Kyuubi."

At this the crowd cheered as Kyuubi in human form walked in and took a seat in a chair that appeared out of thin air. "It's a pleasure to have you back with us again Kyuubi," Minato said with a grin as he too took a seat in a chair, "Now today we will be talking about the importance of tails to a demon. Kyuubi, would you like to explain?"

"Of course," Kyuubi said with a nod, "Now, it is common fact that a demon's power is directly equivalent to how many tails he has. This is only partially true. A demons tail does not represent how much power he has, but how much power he can produce. Demons you seem have no real limit on how much chakra they can have, but they can only produce so much at any one given time. So in essence, you could say that the tails are like generators, producing chakra for the demon. The more tails they have, the more chakra they produce."

"Thank you Kyuubi for that insightful bit of info," Minato said as Kyuubi got up and left, "Now for todays segment of Character appreciation, we take you live to the inside of the Akatsuki base. Let us watch."

A curtain rose up to a reveal a screen where two people were being shown. Itachi and Orochimaru.

"Ha," Orochimaru said to Itachi, "I am more evil than you. The leader just gave me this reward as proof of it."

"You are not more evil than me," Itachi said, bored.

"I am too," Orochimaru said as he picked up a muffin from a nearby counter.

"…You know that taste you get when you drink Orange Juice after brushing your teeth," Itachi asked.

"Yeah," Orochimaru replied, "I hate that."

"Well I like it," Itachi said, the corners of his lips twitching at the shocked expression on the Snake Sannin's face, "You like puppies?"

"Y-Yes," Orochimaru replied, still shaken up from the last thing Itachi said.

"I kick them," Itachi said, a small, evil smile on his face as Orochimaru nearly broke out in hysterics, "And you know that Muffin your about to eat?"

"No! NO," Orochimaru cried.

"I dropped it on the ground," Itachi said. Orochimaru could no longer take it. He ran out of the room screaming. "…Wimp," Itachi said as he picked up the muffin Orochimaru had dropped on the counter and proceded to eat it.

"Well there you have it folks," Minato said with a smile, "And here today is our special guest, Itachi himself."

Cue squeeling fangirls

Itachi walked in and sat in the chair previously occupied by Kyuubi. "Thank you for having me," Itachi said.

"Not at all," Minato said, grinning, "Now, I believe you have come today to advertise something. Am I right?"

"That is correct," Itachi said as he nodded, "I have come to advertise for the K.A.O.S. Association. Or the Kick Ass Older Siblings Association. It is a group of people, who are the older siblings of the main, or one of the main characters, and basically are capable of kicking a lot of butt."

"Sounds interesting," Minato said, "Can you tell us about some of the other members?"

"Well," Itachi said, "We are currently lacking in the members department but to name a few. First there is this blonde midget named Edward Elrock or something like that." At this a voice cried out and said, "WHO YOU CALLING A BEAN WHO CAN"T EVEN FILL UP A CAN EVEN IF HE WAS THE ONE ON TOP?!?"

Ignoring that. "Another one is this guy named Sheshomaru. He rarely comes around. Something about being of a superior species or some crap like that."

"I noticed that the people you named are all men," Minato said, "Wouldn't make more sense to call it the Kick Ass Older Brothers Association?"

"We thought that at first," Itachi explained, "But we had to change it in order to avoid lawsuit for discrimination against females."

"I see," Minato said.

"ITACHI," a small squicky voice cried out as a small blue blur rushed across the stage.

Itachi stuck his foot out and stopped the blur in its tracks. It was a chibi Sasuke, flailing his short arms wildly trying to get at him. "… What is this," Itachi asked.

"I do believe it is Sasuke," Minato answered.

"I can see that," Itachi replied, "I meant, why is he all… chibi?"

"I honestly have no clue," Minato answered with a shrug, "But we need him out of the way so we can continue with the show. SECURITY!"

Sakura, Ino, and Karen walked in, all three dressed in blue police uniforms. "Look it's Sasuke," Ino squealed, "GET HIM!"  
Chibi-Sasuke squeeked in terror and ran as fast as his chibi-legs could carry him out of the room, which was surprisingly fast. "…You use fan girls for security," Itachi asked.

Minato gave a grin and said, "Yup."

Itachi just stared at him, then stood up walked over to the grinning hokage and placed the 'Most Evil' award in his lap then left. "Oooookk," Minato said as he placed the award on a small table nearby, "Before we go, we need to make an announcement. We will not be doing Reader Appreciation for awhile, as the author is waiting until we hit the 100 review mark to do so. But have no fear, as we have our first ever poll! Go to Necromancer Gora's author page and choose from the following people who you want to be featured on our next Character Aprreciation Segment. Thanks for reading."

The lights fade out and names are shown on the screen.

Jiraiya

Tsunade

Orochimaru

Sasuke

Sakura

Naruto (Original)

---

**Not as long as I had hoped, nut I have major writers block. I hoped you enjoyed it anyways. We hope to see you again on 'Son of Kyuubi'**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Repeat after me…**

**I!**

**DO NOT!**

**OWN!**

**Naruto!**

**Just the girls this time… *Cricket chirps* Ok I get the point**

**---**

Chapter 8: Missions, Missions, oh and look, A Team Swap

What? You were expecting more missions?

"I have spotted the target at 3 o'clock of my current position."

"Roger that. I'm movin in."

"B-Be Careful Kiba-Kun."

Just then, Mutt jumped out of a bush at a cat with a ribbon tied to its ear. However, because he fails at life, he missed and the cat got away. (Please don't kill me Kiba fans)

"The target is getting away," Beetle said as he ran past the downed Mutt.

"Arrgh," Mutt growled as he got up, "I'll get him this time. Let's go Aka-Hey! Akamaru! Where are you?"

"I can't find Naruto either," Hime stuttered as she looked around for Naruto.

Elsewhere, on a branch, Akamaru, Naruto, and the cat with the ribbon, which had somehow sprouted an additional 3 tails were sitting leisurely as Beetle, Mutt, and Hime were running around trying to catch the cat. "HA HA HA," Naruto laughed as he watched Mutt fail once again, "This is more fun than that time I put Superglue in Mutt's shoes! You have got to teach me that technique Tora."

"Sure my young foxy friend," the cat, now identified as Tora replied with a huge Cheshire smile, "I'll teach ya after I finish toying with the humans down there."

"As amusing as it is to watch the humans run around chasing a shadow clone," Akamaru stated with a yawn, "Don't you think we should be down there helping them? You know to avoid suspicion."

"I guess you're right," Naruto said shrugging, "Alright Tora, I'll give you an hour at most, and then I'll have to end this little game of cat and mouse."

"More than enough time," Tora said as he stretched and lay out on the branch, "I'll just set my internal clock for one hour then I'll switch with my shadow clone."

One hour and two small broken bones later, courtesy of Naruto jumping off of Mutt's head in order to catch Tora's shadow clone, we find team 8 in the Hokage's office.

---

"Ok," Alpha said as he looked over a piece of paper at team 8, Mutt wearing a cast on his arm, "Considering that this is the 3rd mission related injury involving Naruto and Kiba, I have decided to change the teams around a bit. As it just so happens, another genin has been having troubles with her team so, Naoko, please come in."

Sugar walked in through the door, a sheepish smile on her face. "Heh Heh," she chuckled, "Hey there Otousan. Kiba-Baka. Hinata-Chan. Shino-Kun. Kurenai-Sensei."

Sighing, Alpha continued, "Alright, now that you are all here, as of this moment, Kiba Inuzuka, you are an official member of Team 7, under Kakashi Hatake, and Naoko Namikaze, you are an official member of Team 8, under Kurenai Yuhi."

"Yays," Sugar cheered while Mutt groaned, "Oh come on! How come Shino gets to be on a team with a bunch of hot chicks?"

Cue Mutt getting beat up by Alpha and Sugar… Alpha because he was insinuating that his little girl was hot, and Sugar because she just doesn't like him. So as of now, Mutt is not a member of team 8 and I can no longer be bugged about it. Yay!

---

The newly reformed team 8 went on many terrific adventures, saved thousands of lives and fulfilled all their wildest dreams… just kidding. They just did a bunch of random D rank missions, like walking dogs, cleaning the river, catching Tora… 5 times, and a bunch of other unimportant stuff, until one day.

"That's enough Otousan," Sugar said with a huff, "I am tired with all these lame ass missions! Give us something with a little more zing!"

"Well, considering that you have accomplished the required the number of D rank missions," Alpha said as he stamped pieces of paper and placed them in differing stacks, "I guess if Kurenai-San believes that you are ready."

"I think that they are more than ready," Mirage replied with a smile, "They have proven to me that they can work very well as a team and I believe that they can handle something a little tougher."

"Very well then," Alpha said with a grin as he pulled out a piece of paper, "As it just so happens, I have the perfect mission to break you guys in. It's a C-Rank mission on the border of Lightning and Fire country. A group of bandits have been terrorizing a village for the past month and then disappearing without a trace. Seeing as Team 8 is a tracking squad, this should be the perfect mission for you."

"Sounds like fun," Sugar said clapping her hands with joy as she jumped up and down with excitement. Hime smiled shyly and Beetle merely nodded. "Very well," Mirage said, the smile still on her face, "We accept this mission."

"Very good. I hereby assign the 'Missing Bandits of Thunder Clap Village' mission to Team 8. You leave in 24 hours so get plenty of rest. You can pick up your mission requirements and map of where you need to go at the gate tomorrow before you leave."

---

"All right lets go on an adventure," Sugar yelled out excited, a leather pack on her back.

Naruto yawned and thought, 'Does she have to be so noisy this early in the morning?'

"Alright team," Mirage said as she held a slip of paper in one hand, and a map in the other, "Gather round so I can explain the mission."

Everyone did so as she spread the map out on the ground. "Alright," Mirage said as she pointed to spot labeled 'Konoha', "This is where we are now," she then pointed to dot just inside a line marking the border of Fire and Lightning country, "This is our destination. It will take 2 days at least by foot so we will need to get started. While we walk, I would like each of you to look at and study the jutsu on these scrolls." She then pulled out three scrolls, and handed one to Hime, Beetle, and Sugar. "Hinata, your scroll is on the more advanced Jyuuken stances given to me by Hiashi-sama," Mirage explained as Hime opened her scroll, "Shino, your scroll explains how to use your Kikaichuuchu to create bug clones, and Naoko your scroll shows how to do 'Earth Clones'."

"Oh come on," Sugar whined, "Earth Clones?! Outosan knows I suck at Earth Jutsu! Why couldn't he have given me some flashy Wind Jutsu instead?"

"Your father believes that learning a Jutsu of an element that you have difficulties with would be good training for you," Mirage explained calmly, "So I don't want any complaining. Got that?"

"Yes Sensei," Sugar pouted as she opened her scroll and began reading.

'This could take awhile,' Naruto thought, 'I better just sleep until we get there.'

Naruto's Mindscape

"Alright," Naruto said smiling as he used his tails to open a large scroll, easily twice as big as he was, "What Jutsu should I work on today."

He began looking over the various Jutsu depicted in the large scroll, several of them had large check marks painted next to them to show which ones he had finished and which ones he still needed to work on. "Hmm," Naruto mused as he came upon one depicting a rather strange looking barrier type looking Jutsu, "The Yokai Detection Jutsu would probably be useful. Never know when it may come in handy. Especially since we will be out of the village for awhile."

Naruto proceeded to work on the Jutsu.

Real World 2 Days Later

The trip was uneventful, unless you count Sugar accidentally knocking over a wasps nest and setting the entire hive after them. She just didn't have any luck when it came to insects, something that baffles even Shino. They all managed to learn everything on their scrolls, although Hime was still having a little trouble getting the footing just right in her Jyuuken.

"Finally," Sugar sighed as they crested a large hill and spotted a small village, "We made it to Thunder Clap Village."

"No time to rest team," Mirage said as she continued walking, "We need to find the Elder's house and report in."

Just then a villager walked up to them and asked, "Are you lot from Konoha?"

"Yes we are," Mirage replied, "Could you please direct us to the Elder's house?"

"Of course," the villager said with a grin, "We have been expecting you. Please follow me."

---

"Welcome," a rather wrinkled old man with a walking stick greeted as Mirage, Sugar, and Hime walked through the front door, "I was wondering when the ninja's a sent for would show up."

"I apologize for the delay Elder," Mirage said with a bow, "But we did not receive your request until just recently."

"That's quite alright," the Elder replied as he bowed in return, "I have one question however. I thought you ninja worked in teams of four? Where is your other member?"

"Right here," Beetle's voice came from outside as he too walked in, "I was outside looking for leads on where we might find the bandits. Unfortunately it would seem that they have done a good job covering their tracks."

"Well that's no good," Mirage mused, "Tell me, do the bandits have usual routines, or any traits that we can use to catch them?"

"As a matter of fact," the Elder replied, "They usually show up on Thursdays, which just so happens to be tomorrow."

'Thank Kami for convenient loopholes,' Naruto thought as he stretched out and walked outside, 'Looks like we won't be here all that long after all.' Maybe if he had stuck around to listen to the rest of the Elder's explanation, he would have learned that this mission was not going to be as easy as he thought it was going to be.

---

"So tell us," Kurenai asked as she sat down after seeing Naruto walk out, "What exactly have the bandits stolen anyways?"

"Well not much," the Elder explained as he too took a seat, "Mostly just the usual things. Money, food, riches, an ancient artifact housing a bloodthirsty demon, that kind of stuff."

"Well it doesn't sound like all that mu-WHAT," Kurenai exclaimed as she stood up suddenly, "What do you mean an artifact housing a bloddthirtsy demon?!"

The Elder laughed and said, "I was merely joking. There's no way a village such as this would ever posses such an object."

---

Meanwhile, in the bandits hide out.

"I tell ya Bob," One particularly short and fat bandit said to a tall skinny bandit, "I don't see any reason to stick around these parts to loot dried up towns like this one."

"And I'm telling you Bill," the tall bandit replied in a grumpy tone, "The boss is looking for something in that run down old village, and we can't leave until we find it."

"I still don't see why we need a dusty ol' key for anyways," Bill said with a huff.

"Silence," a louder more authorative voice said as a strong built man walked into the room, "I have told you time and time again, that key is going to land us heap of cash, so I don't want any complaints, you hear me?"

"Hai, Captain Rugby," Bill and Bob replied with a salute then hurriedly ran off so as to not anger the bandit chief any further.

"…or at least," Rugby said, seemingly to himself, "That's what you keep telling me, isn't that right, Koorimasu (1)?"

There was a shimmer in the air at the bandit's question and then he said, "Very well, soon you will be free, and then I will be rich."

---

"Alright team," Mirage said to Beetle, Hime, Sugar, and Naruto, "According to the village elder's information, the bandits should show up sometime tomorrow, just as the sun rises. We need to prepare for that so I want each of you to work on fortifying the village's defenses. Shino I want you to place your Kikaichuu beetles in strategic points around the village so as to alert is when and where the bandits appear. Hinata, you and Naruto will patrol the center part of the village and direct the rest of us while using your byakuugan. Naoko, you will use your earth clones to repair the village walls. I myself will organize the villagers. We have only a few hours people, so let's get to work." Everyone rushed off to their designated areas. Everyone except Naruto that is, who merely yawned, curled up and fell asleep.

The next day, Just before dawn

"Is everyone ready," Mirage asked using a hand free radio strapped to her neck as she stood atop the wooden wall surrounding the village.

"All clear on my end," Beetle responded, "My Kikaichuu beetles are working at top efficiency. No sign of the bandits has been reported yet."

"I-I don't see anything either," Hime added, "But I will keep my eyes peeled."

"Zzz," came a rather loud noise over the radios. "Naoko," Mirage yelled, "Wake up!"

"Huh," Naoko said abruptly as she awoke, "What's that? Are the bandits here yet?"

"No," Beetle said calmly, "But it would be best if you remained awake so that you are not caught by surprise."

"Oh come on," Sugar wined, "As if I could be caught off guar-"

"Bandits spotted," Hime said suddenly, "They are coming from the south, just outside Naoko's checkpoint."

"That's odd," Beetle said, "My Kikaichuu beetles have not reported anything, they must be using some sort of counter measure against insects."

"We don't have time to think about it, "Mirage explained, "Everyone, be on your guard."

Sure enough, the bandits appeared just south of the village, numbering at in at least 25, all wielding some sort of weapon. At the head of the pack were Rugby, Bill and Bob. "Alright," Rugby said with a huff, "I don't want any fooling around. We go in, burn the place down, find the key, then scram, got it?"

The bandits all let out a cry of confirmation as the rushed towards the village, only for them to trigger a trap set by Sugar the night before. Kunai launched from a nearby tree, killing 2 bandits instantly, and wounding a third. "Be careful men," Bill shouted, "It would seem that the pesky villagers have hired some shiboi so watch where you step."

They continued to move forward at a rapid pace, this time watching out for traps. By the time they reached the village gates, there were still 21 bandits, not including Bob, Bill, and Rugby who had fallen to the rear of the pack.

Suddenly, the leaf ninja leapt out from their hiding spots and put themselves between the bandits and the villages.

"Looky here boys," one particularly ugly bandit with an eyepatch and Mohawk said with a crooked grin, "Looks like we got ourselves some pretty young things. Try and take them alive, kill the boy."

"I don't think so," Mirage said with a disgusted look on her face, as she ran through hand seals, "Magen-Jubaku Satsu (2)." A tree burst forth from the ground, trapping a large number of bandits in its grip. "Go Hinata, Shino, Naoko. Finish off the rest while I handle these pigs."

So now the score was 3 leaf ninja versus 12 bandits, not including the three mentioned earlier.

"Kikaichuu no Jutsu (3)," Beetle said as he let loose a swarm of bugs. "Oh good lord," the bandits cried as the bugs promptly began eating up all their chakra, "Get them off! I can't stand bugs!" Four bandits down.

"Doton: Tsuchi Bunshin no Justu (4)," Sugar said running through hand seals. 4 clones appeared from the ground and proceeded to beat the crap out of another four bandits.

"Naruto, let's go," Hime cried as she threw him a kunai, which caught in his mouth, "Juken (5)!" She proceeded to attack the internal organs of two bandits that were closest to her. Naruto on the other hand, made a beeline for the other two bandits, then using his chakra, ran up and around the first ones body, and when he reached his neck, slit it with the kunai. Then using the still standing, now dead bandit, leapt at the other one and proceeded to do the same thing to him.

Overall, it wasn't the longest of battles. Soon the entire troop of bandits layed dead or horribly beaten at the shinobi's feat. "Well that takes care of that," Mirage said as she dusted off her clothes, "Now lets clean up here."

"Not so fast," a voice came from behind them. Startled, the ninja turned and saw Rugby and his two goons standing there looking triumphant. In his hands was a sort of key looking object. "You killed my men, and therefore, I cannot let you leave here alive."

"Ha," Sugar laughed, "What good will you and two other men do. We have you outnumebered a nd out gunned."

Rugby chuckled evilly at this, which confused everyone, including the two other bandits, "You say you have me outnumbered and outgunned. But I must disagree. We actually have the same numbers, but we also happen to be stronger."

"Stop bluffing," Mirage said as she pulled a kunai from a her waist pouch, "I can only sense three of you and it is plainly obvious that none of you are ninja's."

"That may be true," Rugby replied as he raised the key above his head, "But once I unlock him, the tide of battle will shift into our favor."

'Something is fishy about all this,' Naruto thought, ' I better use that detection jutsu.'

He focused and suddenly, he sensed a powerful presence, originating from within Rugby, 'NOT GOOD!"

"Now come forth," Rugby said with and evil laugh, "Koorimasu!"

He brought the key down and slammed it into his chest, a burst of energy leaping forward from the point where it made contact. The ninja brought their arms up to shield their eyes from the dust that was kicked up from the burst of energy, and standing before them was a grotesque, humanoid creature with blue gray skin and horns, wearing nothing but a tattered pair of pants. "Now that I have released you, you must do my bidding. Destroy these four and make sure that nothing is left behind."

The creature just stood there, not moving an inch. "Didn't you hear me," Rugby asked, angry, "I said kill the-" He was cut off as the creature, Koorimasu, swung around and plunged one sickly looking claw into his stomache. "I heard you," Koorimasu said in a faint, raspy voice, "But what makes you think that I will obey the likes of you, human."

"But," Rugby wheezed out as he slumps to the ground with a thud, "We had a deal."

"You should know better than to make a deal with a hell demon," Koorimasu laughed as he turned towards the two remaining bandits, "Boo."

They screamed and ran for their lives but to no avail. "Aoi Honoo (6)," he said as he brathed out a blue fire towards the fleeing bandits. As soon as the flame touched the fleeing bandit's skin, they fell to the ground, frozen in a thick block of ice. Koorimasu walked over to the downed bandits and said "Itadakimasu." With a rattley intake of breath, blue energy rushed from the bandit's bodies and into his mouth. "Disgusting," He said as patted his stomache, "And not the least bit filling this chakra." It was at this time that he finally took notice of the shinobi. "Awe," he said as he licked his lips, "Now this is more like it. What fine chakra you four have. Now be good little humans and let me eat it."

At this Sugar could take no more and lunged at Koorimasu, kunai drawn. He simply caught her by the throat and said, "Let us see what we have here… Wind chakra. Disgusting, dry, not in the least bit filling, but quite a bit of it no doubt." Suddenly Beetle appeared bind him and tried to stab him. Koorimasu just threw Sugar at him knocking the both of them over. "Lightning chakra, sour and tangy, but my least favorite type."

"Magen-Jubaku Satsu," cried out as she tried her genjutsu out on him but it didn't seem to work.

"Fire and earth chakra," Koorimasu said with a contemplative look on his face, "Fire I admit is fairly tasty. Very spicy. But like wind is not very filling. Earth on the other hand is bitter but is the most filling of all the chakra."

Then he spotted Hime who was shivering in fear, clutching Naruto to her chest. He was growling protectively, as if daring him to even try to get close to her. With a sudden burst of speed, Koorimasu was at Hime's side in an instant. He knocked Naruto away as he tried to leap at him. "My what have we here. Water chakra? Now we are talking."

He grabbed Hime's arms, pinning them to her sides. "Water is both juicy and sweet. My absolute favorite. Yours is particularly pure and delicious looking. Well it is time to dig in."

He started to breath in, sucking out Hime's chakra. No one could get to her in time. 'NO,' Naruto thought, 'I won't let you have her!'

Suddenly, a light burst forth from him. Chakra flying all around him in paper shaped formations. The chakra began to layer itself on him. His third tail had emerged.

Koorimasu was sent flying as a fist connected with the side of his head. "What was that," he asked as he sat up. His eyes widened at what he saw.

"You won't touch Hime ever again you filthy, low class, Oni," Naruto said, his eyes red with rage.

Cliffhanger.

Yes I am just that evil

---

Extra 3

"Hello everyone," a robed figure said as he sat in a comfy armchair next to a large fireplace that was currently lit with a warm, welcoming fire, "My name is Gora. Necromancer Gora. But you may call me Gora. None of the characters will be able to host today as they are busy preparing for the next chapter. So, I will be your host today. First of all I would like to apologize for the poor quality of this chapter after making you all wait so long for it. The next one will be much better, I assure you. Full of action, drama, and humor. Not to mention the long awaited appearance of Naruto's human form."

Gora flicked his wrist and a book flew off a nearby bookshelf and landed, open, in his lap. "Today we will be discussing just what a demon's human form is. Well obviously it is when demons take the appearance and shape of a human but just what are the benefits of this? Well, for starters, it allows demons to interact with humans without revealing their demonic nature, but it also serves another perpose. You see, although demons are essentially beings made entirely made up of chakra, they actually have very little control over it. This means that they can only perform very large techniques while in their demon form. However, when in their human form, the essentially limit the amount of chakra they can use by at least two tails worth. This is the reason why a demon must have at least three tails in order to take a human form safely. While a demon is in human form, they have less chakra at their disposal, bur in return their chakra control increases substantially, thus allowing them to use a wider variety of techniques."

He closed the book and it flew back to the bookshelf. "Now let us head on to our character appreciation portion. You all voted, or at least I hope you all voted. So here he is, the Toad Sage, Jiraiya."

At this Jiraiya walked in, and sat in a another armchair next to the fire, "I hope you have the payment."

"But of course," Gora replied as he handed a sealed envelope to the perverted hermit, "10 pictures of Tsunade in a string bikini. It's all there."

Jiraiya giggled perversely as he opened the envelope and looked at the photo's. "How did you get her to pose for you," he asked.

"I promised to make sure that no debt collectors would hound her during this fan fiction," Gora replied simply, "But enough about that, I do believe you have come here to advertise something."

"That's right," Jiraiya said happily as he tucked the photo's away, "Today I would like to talk about my latest novel, Ichi Ichi Foxy Love."

"What is it about," Gora asked although to be hoest, it sounded like he really didn't care.

"Well it's about a princess who falls in love with a demon fox," Jiraiya explained, "They make love and have may children without the king lord knowing about it. In the end, well, you'll just have to read it and found out for yourself."

"Sounds interesting," Gora said with a yawn, "Anything else?"

"Nope," Jiraiya said with a grin.

"Alright everyone," Gora said as Jiraiya walked off, "Give a big hand for Jiraiya."

The male half of the audience whistled and clapped happily while the female half booed and hissed in distaste.

"Well next we would like to introduce a new segment of our show. The Supernatural Characters portion. In this portion we will describe in greater detail the various mythical creatures that show up in the story. We only have one today but next time we will have more. Today's topic is on the demon cat Tora."

With a snap of his fingers, a detailed graph appeared in thin air, a picture of the four tailed Tora next to it.

Name: Tora, first name is unknown

Age: Mental (60), Chronoligical (750-estimated)

Species: Demon Cat

Tails: Four

Known Relatives: Mate, Daughter (the two tailed demon lord)

Hobbies: Messing with Genin and instructing younger demons

Favorite Technique: Shadow Clone

This demon cat is well known for his stealth. He only can be caught when he wants to be caught. He is several hundred years younger than Kyuubi but is still a good friend of his. He served as the two tailed demon lord for about two hundred years before handing the title over to his daughter. Despite the fact that he is a cat, he gets along surprisingly well with Naruto and Akamaru. It is unsure just how he came to be the fire lord's wife's pets but he refuses to exaplain.

"Very good," Gora said as the graph faded out, "Now we have the final segment, the Fan Appreciation segment. We still are short by 19 reviews before our next reviewers list, but no need to fret; I feel that it will probably reach that point after this chapter. Until then, I have two new pole for you. The first is in regards to what we should talk about in our next demon lore segment, and the second is who you would like to see in our next character appreciation segment. So once you are done reading, head on over to my author page and vote. If you would like to suggest an option not listed in the polls, PM me and I will add it. Just make sure to go back and vote once I have. As always, thanks for reading. This is Necromancer Gora, signing out."

---

**(1) Koorimasu / Freeze**

**(2) Magen-Jubaku Satsu / Demonic Illusion-Tree Binding Death**

**(3) Kikaichuu no Jutsu / Destruction Bug Technique**

**(4) Doton: Tsuchi Bunshin no Justu / Earth Style: Dirt Clone Technique**

**(5) Juken / Gentle Fist**

**(6) Aoi Honoo / Blue Flame**

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter to get out. I have been really busy lately. I would like to also say sorry that the quality is not as good as usual but I am sure you can forgive me once you see what I have cooking up for the next chapter. Please review and I hope you will continue to read and enjoy 'Son of Kyuubi.' Goodbye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Before we begin this chapter I would like to take the moment to apologize for taking so long on updating this story. I would also like to say that I really don't have a valid reason for taking so long, other than just being lazy. This chapter is not as long as I would have liked but it's the best I can do right now So without further ado, let us begin chapter 9 of ****Son of Kyuubi**

**---**

(From now on, now that Naruto can interact with people, you will only see their nicknames whenever Naruto is talking to them. It's easier on me and less confusing for you guys… I hope)

Chapter 9: Look Ma! It's an Update

Kurenai, Shino, Naoko, and Hinata all stared at the figure standing between them and the now downed hell demon. He was fairly average in height, standing at around 4 foot 7 inches. His hair was red at the roots but it gradually became blond the closer to the ends it got. His eyes were a crimson usually reserved for blood, and his pupils were slits like a cats, or in this case a fox. 3 whisker marks on each check completed the feral look.

It wasn't just his physical traits that drew their eyes to him; his clothes were just as flashy as he was. Holding his spiky locks from getting in his eyes was a green bandana with a yin-yang on it. He was wearing a black and orange jumpsuit with matching pants, the zipper down just enough to show off his well toned abs. He also was wearing a red cloak trimmed with black flames. The only 'normal' thing about his attire was the shinobi sandals on his feet. (Think Naruto's Sage Mode outfit…what? I like that outfit)

"Oy," the strange teenager said, his back turned to them, "You three. I want you to take care of Hime for me. I'm going to take care of this Oni real quick."

Then he lunged towards Koorimasu, who had started to stand after the teenager had sucker punched him.

---

'Arrgh,' Koorimasu thought as he wiped a bit of blue blood from his lip, 'what could hit me with enough force to make a hell demon like me bleed. Unless… Of course. So that's what it is.'

"I see," Koorimasu said to the teen as he ran towards him, "So that's what you are. A tailed demon!"

The teen merely smirked as he continued running and replied, "How kind of you to notice. The name is Naruto, heir to the great Kitsune legacy, and future Kyuubi, Lord of the Nine-tailed demons!" Naruto then slashed down at Koorimasu with his hands suddenly becoming claws. Koorimasu just barely managed to dodge to the side. "F-Fast," he managed to gasp out seeing the dust cloud produced by the one attack. "No," Naruto suddenly appeared behind him, "You're just slow." He then spin kicked him sending him flying once more.

'Looks like I won't be able to go easy on this guy. Looks like it's time for me to bring out the big guns,' Koorimasu thought as he landed carefully on his feet atop a house. "I call upon the power of the Burning Hell! I call upon the power of the Frozen Hell! Lend me strength and in return you will receive a powerful addition to your ranks," the hell demon cried out as red and blue lights swirled around him violently. "Niiro Aisu(1)!" Koorimasu cried out as a he threw a dagger made of red ice at Naruto with amazing speed. However, Naruto merely deflected it with a swing of his arm. "Hmph. Did you really think something of that level would stop me-ARRGH," He cried out as clutched his arm which was now sporting a second degree, going on third degree burn, "How could ice… Oh I get it. You must be one of them. A cross demon that is."

"That is correct. I am the offspring of two different hell demons, Meaning I can utilize not one, but two different powers. You don't stand a chance tailed demon brat."

"We'll see about that, you pitiful Oni," Naruto replied as he ran one hand over his burn, and with a loud hissing sound, vanished, leaving his skin unmared, "Look's like this won't be as easy as I first thought. Oh well, at least I will have a good chance to break in this new human body of mine."

---

The following scene has been edited out because of the excess amount of violence portrayed, so please enjoy this picture of a grassy fiel-YAARGH!!!

---

"There is now way in any hell that you are skipping our fight," Koorimasu and Naruto yelled as they proceeded to beat the shit out of the narrator. After the narrator was sufficiently beaten and maimed the two demons proceeded to face off, "Let's do this!"

Naruto started things off by swinging his arm in a throwing motion at Koorimasu and crying out, "Kage Yougu(2)!" A barrage of shuriken appeared in puffs of smoke similar to that of the Kage bunshin, flying towards Koorimasu.

Koorimasu merely raised one arm which suddenly was covered in red ice to defend himself. None of the shuriken managed to even harm him as the ones aimed at vital areas merely clashed against the frozen arm, and the others either missed or bounced off the demons flesh like they were mere toys. Koorimasu then dashed towards Naruto, claws extended, blue fire spewing from his mouth. Naruto managed to dodge the flames just barely and defended himself from the claws by producing two katana in the same fashion as the shuriken. The two demons proceeded to duel using only their claws and swords.

Suddenly the tide of battle turned in Koorimasu's favor. Naruto could no longer keep up with the barrage of blows and let his guard down for a split second. "That's it," Koorimasu cried out, "I've got you now! Aoi Honoo!" He then exhaled a large amount of blue fire at Naruto completely engulfing him.

"HA HA HA," Koorimasu laughed at Naruto as he fell over crying in pain as the fire began to freeze him over, "Not even a tailed demon can hope to match me. It is true that I am all powerf-What the?!?"

Chains sprang from the ground and wrapped around Koorimasu's body. He was trapped. Then a large three tailed orange fox the size of a horse burst from the ground about twenty feet away, the ends of the chains held tightly in its mouth. Seeing the shocked expression on Koorimasu's face Naruto simply chuckled and said, "Kage Bunshin. It has so many uses." The frozen Naruto poofed into smoke as he said this. "Now it is time for you to burn in hell, and I don't mean that in a good way."

The tips of Naruto's tails began to glow a bright fluorescent blue and then in a deep, powerful voice said, "Kitsune Honoo(3)!"

The chains exploded in a blaze of blue fire and spread rapidly towards Koorimasu. 'Fool,' he thought, 'Does he really think a pitiful fire such as this will work on me?'

"I know what you must be thinking," Naruto said as the fire engulfed Koorimasu, "I won't be affected by fire because I'm from the burning hell. Am I right? Well let me tell you a little secret. This is no ordinary fire. This the legendary fox fire rumored to be capable of downing even the mightiest of foes with its intense heat. Well that just happens to be false. Fox Fire couldn't burn a blade of dried grass. However, Fox fire you see burns not the material, but the immaterial. To be more specific, it burns chakra."

"WHAT," Koorimasu cried out in pain, "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Don't doubt the technique passed down in my family since its creator, the original Kyuubi!"

---

The four humans were looking on in awe throughout the entire battle. As Naruto walked up them dusting off his clothes he said "Well now that that's taken care of. I guess I have some explaining to do."

"We already knew that you were a demon," Shino said simply.

"Huh," Naruto and Hinata said in unison.

"Hokage-sama informed me before this mission so that I would be prepared for anything," Kurenai replied.

"My insects told me," Shino said.

"My brother talks in his sleep," Naoko said with a large grin.

"Well," Naruto said rubbing his head sheepishly, "This is anticlimactic. Hey Gora just cut to the extra already will ya."

---

Extra 4

Naruto in his human form walks onto the set wearing an orange tux. "Hello everyone," He shouts out with a dazzling smile. The crowd cheers loudly. "First we would like to once again apologize for the long wait, and the fact that this chapter is so short but the author just couldn't make this chapter stretch out any more without completely ruining the storyline. Thankfully however, we have an extra long extra to make up for it." The crowd cheers again. "To start us off my sire will be doing our Demon Lore segment, so lets give it up for the Kyuubi!"

The crowd cheers even louder as Kyuubi walks in and sits down in his usual spot in an armchair, "Nice of you to have me."

"It was no problem at all. Now today's segment is more on Demon Lords. Today I thought that we might tell our viewers just exactly how a demon lord obtains their position."

"Alright," Kyuubi said as he scratched his chin, "Well in order to become a Demon Lord you must first be qualified. In order to qualify you must have the amount of tails of the position that you are trying to get. For example, if you want to be the Niibi, you have to have exactly two tails, and if you want to be the Kyuubi, you have to have nine tails. After you are qualified, you must obtain the recommendation of at least 3 other demon lords. Getting a demon lord's recommendation varies from demon to demon. Some you merely have to impress with your accomplishments, while others would require you to best them in battle. After all this is done, the tricky part comes up. The applicant for the new Demon Lord position must best the current Demon Lord in a contest of their choosing. Or if the current Demon Lord is deceased then you must obtain the recommendation of all the current living Demon Lords. Also, because of the longevity of demons, the actual process of becoming a Demon Lord could take hundreds of years."

"Thank you very much for that insightful explanation," Naruto said with a grin, "Now we move on to our Character Appreciation Segment. Today we have Minato. Come on out."

Minato walks in dressed in his flaming cloak and takes the seat that was previously occupied by Kyuubi. "Thank you for having me."

"No problem," Naruto replied, "Now today we would like to discuss your morals. Is that ok with you?"

"That's ok… I guess," Minato said with a confused look on his face.

"Now," Naruto began, "According to our resources, you have a solid belief that Family is very important to you, correct."

"Yes."

"It has also come to our attention that you also hold you village in fairly high regard as well."

"Correct."

"Now I have a question for you," Naruto said with a grin, "If a giant nine tailed demon fox suddenly attacked your village without any prior notice, would you seal said demon inside your newborn child that your wife died giving birth to or would you find some unknown orphan to do so instead?"

'What the heck kind of question is that,' Minato thought puzzled, "Well I couldn't really ask any other person to give up their child, and I couldn't condemn some nameless child like that either, so I guess yes I would."

"WHAT WAS THAT," A sudden cry came out from the side as an enraged Kushina stormed onto the stage, "MINATO NAMIKAZE! HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK OF SUCH A THING!"

"Now Kushina," Minato replied, looking like a dear aught in head lights, "It would be for the good of the village and as the Hokage I couldn't really ask anyone else to give up their chil"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT," Kushina shouted, "WHEN WE GET HOME YOU ARE GETTING SUCH A THRASHING THAT YOU WON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT LIMB GOES THROUGH THE SLEEVES OF YOUR CLOAK BY THE TIME I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!"

Minato wimpered as his angry wife dragged him offstage. "Well now that that is over with, we can Continue on to our Mythical Creatures portion! Today we have not one or two, but three creatures featured today. Also, you will finally be learning Kyuubi's first name!"

The crowd cheered and whistled as a screen opened up near the back of the stage and began to show various text.

Name: Naruto (First Name)

Age: Mental (13), Chronological (20)

Species: Demon Fox

Tails: Three (Currently)

Known Relatives: Father, Mother, First Kyuubi (Distant relative on mothers side)

Hobbies: Training, pulling pranks, and spending time with his Hime

Favorite Techniques: Shadow Clones, Shadow Tools (See translations at bottom), and Fox Fire

Naruto is a young (by demon standards) demon fox with a taste for pranks, as inherited from his father, but also a strong sense of honor, as inherited from his mother. He also has an unusually high tolerance for humans, unlike most other demons. In demon society, he is the closest thing to a prince that you will find, as he is the son of the current Kyuubi, and a descendent of the very first Kyuubi. Despite this fact, he has no desire to let this fame lead him through life, preferring to stand on own two (or four) feet.

Name: Rena (First name) (4)

Age: Mental (30's), Chronological (??? Because it isn't nice to ask a woman her age)

Species: Albino Demon Fox

Tails: Five

Known Relatives: Father, Mate, Son (Naruto), First Kyuubi (Distant relative)

Hobbies: Clothes Designing and Sewing (Although the later she isn't very good at)

Favorite Techniques: Fox Fire

Rena is the mate of the current Kyuubi, and the descendant of the very first Kyuubi, making her the equivalent of royalty in demon society. It wasn't always like this however. For the longest time she was shunned because of her unusual colored eyes and fur, not to mention the fact that she was the runt of her litter. She was constantly being upstaged by her older, more "Accomplished Siblings" so for the longest time she had very little prospect of finding a Mate. That is, until she met the current Kyuubi (He was still travelling with the Sage of six paths at the time). Kyuubi was almost instantly captivated by her silver fur and amethyst eyes and promptly asked her to be his mate. Rena was reluctant at first and her father didn't help matters either. Quote "I will not have any child of mine, total disappointment or not, be the mate of some no name demon who associates himself so willingly with humans!" Unquote. Now you see, Rena had a rebellious streak that rarely showed itself, but once her father said these words, she immediately did all in her power to defy him. After awhile, she actually fell in love with Kyuubi, and the two did end up being mates. More on this later.

Name: Fukushin (True Name) (5)

Title: Kyuubi

Age: Mentally (30's), Chronological (800-estimated)

Species: Demon Fox

Tails: Nine (Of Course)

Known Relatives: Mate, Son

Hobbies: Flirting, Drinking, Gambling

Favorite Technique: Shadow Clones and Shadow Tools

Fukushin is a rather odd specimen of a demon. It has nothing to do with womanizing habits (womanizing is frowned upon in demon society) or his unusual taste for human delicacies, but the fact that he so willingly associates with humans beyond the point of just obtaining a first name. He actually traveled with the Sage of Six Paths for a little bit (A little bit for a demon is about 20 or so years) and helped him achieve his goals. He also had big dreams of becoming the next Kyuubi, something that was unheard of for a demon with no known relatives. Despite this fact, he quickly rose up through the ranks of demon society using his charm and skill. While it is true that he is a womanizer, he does not hit on human women (ever since the incident involving a certain Uchiha) and will only really love one demon, his mate Rena.

"Well that's all folks," Naruto said as the text faded off the screen, "Now to finish up this segment of Son of Kyuubi extra, we have our second Reviewer Appreciation Segment, in honor of getting more than 100 reviews. We will hopefully see you all soon. Goodbye and Goodnight!"

The lights fade as names start scrolling down the screen and fighting dreamers plays in the background

Kyuubi123

Rena the pirate jedi wizard

Sgt. Nolisten

Kid-fox

Gravity the Wizard

Oracle for Hire

Iscreamdrizzle

P5yCH0

Shigyakuteki Hyousha

SrgntDrew

Vash3055

Jitey Warad Sraopic

Narutard 18 (anonymous)

Vanbor

Orannis4

Dragon Man 180

KaliAnn

Hektols

GodOfStorms

Random dude01

SpirateOfTheLight

Myers, Gary R. (anonymous)

Tocool4ice

Kyuubi

-RunninginCircles-

FallenFox15

Soulhope: The Wolf

daimyosam2

Darkangel665

Raye Sun

Alester the applesauceperson

Ktjinx

Shikamaru (too lazy to login) (anonymous)

Salamander Hanzo

sharkdude5 (anonymous)

_I apologize if I missed anyone, but I really did get a lot of reviews and doesn't let me see when I posted chapter 6_

---

**(1) Niiro Aisu-Red Ice**

**(2) Kage Yougu-Shadow Tools**

**(3) Kitsune Honoo-Fox Fire**

**(4) Rena-Short for Renard which is French for "Fox"**

**(5)** **Fukushin-Trusted Friend**

**Again I apologize for the length and how long it took me to update, and I would also like to apologize in advance about next chapter as it probably won't be coming out anytime soon. Also, there is no poll this time because next chapter will be focusing more on the story rather than the extra's so please be patient with me. As always, thanks for reading Son of Kyuubi and I hope to hear from you soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**I've had the idea for this chapter in my head for quite awhile now but just now managed to work up the motivation to actually put it into words. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed creating it.**_

Chapter 10

When the Fox's Away, the Demons Will Play

It has been about two weeks since Team 8 returned from their mission to Thunderclap village and everything has gone back to normal. CRASH! Like I said normal.

"Naruto! You leave Kiba-kun alone," Hinata mentally cried as she chased Naruto who had once again managed to slip away during a mission to harass Team 7, or more specifically, Kiba.

"Oh man," Naruto whined mentally in response, "I was just getting warmed up." But nonetheless, he released the wire that had Kiba suspended off the ground by his leg and dashed off to reunite with his Hime.

"You need to stop sneaking off like that all the time Naruto-kun," Hinata chastised him mentally as he leapt into her arms where he purred contently.

"I can't help it if he's an easy target," Naruto replied with a foxy grin.

"What am I going to do with you," Hinata said with a sigh.

Putting Naruto's obsession with tormenting Kiba aside, other than Hinata knowing about Naruto's demonic nature, things were relatively the same. Naruto managed to convince Hinata that she should treat him the same as before she found out that he was a demon. He also managed to set up a mental link with her so that they could communicate without having to speak with one another, something that proved invaluable on various missions.

Well, enough about that, let's get back to the story shall we?

Team 8 was meeting at their usual spot at training ground 9, where they were waiting for Kurenai to show up.

"…ARRGH," Naoko cried out in frustration as she jumped up from her spot by the training posts, "Where is Kurenai-Sensei?! She's late!"

Her sudden outburst startled Hinata and Naruto who were sitting nearby, and Shino… well Shino was Shino.

"Your frustration is illogical," Shino said in his usual monotone voice, "Kurenai would not be late for our gathering unless she had sufficient reason."

"Shino's right Naoko," Hinata added in as she stood up, "Kurenai-Sensei will surely arrive soon."

Almost as soon as the words left her mouth, Kurenai appeared in a puff of smoke. "Sorry I'm late Team. I have both good news and bad news. Which would you like to here first?"

"Oh just give us the bad news first Mirage, just to get it over with," Naruto said as he stifled a yawn.

"Ok," Kurenai replied as she crossed her arms, "well the bad news is that we won't be going on any missions for awhile."

"WHAT" Naoko exclaimed, "No missions?! What's the deal Kurenai-Sensei? Haven't we proven ourselves good enough to handle tougher missions?"

"If by proving yourself you mean me having to save your sorry hide," Naruto started to say.

"Oh shut it fleabag," retorted Naoko.

"Tomboy."

"Fur ball."

"Blondie!"

"FOOTRAG!"

"ENOUGH," Kurenai finally cried out as the insults started to escalate between the two, "Anyways, to answer your question Naoko, the reason why you won't be doing missions for awhile is because I have nominated you three for the Chunin exams."

Naoko looked at her with wide eyes and mouth spread out in a huge grin, "Really? You're the best Kurenai-Sensei!"

"You really think we're ready," Hinata asked.

Kurenai smiled kindly and replied, "Of course. You three have proven to me that you are more than ready to at least try out for the exam. Not to mention considering how well you all did during the mission. Truth be told, if it wasn't for that little incident with the demon."

"Oni," Naruto corrected sounding a little insulted.

"Right, sorry, if it wasn't for the incident with the Oni, you four would have handled that mission flawlessly. So of course I think the four of you are more than ready."

"Umm, quick question," Naruto said hesitantly as he raised one paw, "What do you mean by 'four of you'?"

"It means exactly what it sounds like Naruto," Kurenai said, "you will be helping Team 8 with the Chunin Exams next week."

"Next week," Naruto exclaimed as he jumped from Hinata's arms, "What do you mean by next week?!"

"Usually next week means 7 days, or 1 week after the person saying," Shino began to say before Naruto cut him off, "I know what next week means, thank you very much Beetle, what I meant to say is that I can't participate because the demon festival, which is held only once every ten years is this week and I won't be here for it?!"

"What" Hinata practically cried out as the words left his mouth, "But Naruto, I need you here to help me-I mean us."

Naruto sighed and looked down, his ears drooping, "I'm sorry Hime, but there is nothing I can do. You see, my father is a very influential figure in demon society and as his son it is imperative that I be there."

"I see," Hinata replied sadly, "I understand Naruto, but promise me that you will come back as soon as possible."

Naruto looked up at her and with a grin he says, "As fast as my demon legs will carry me Hime."

* * *

The Next day

"Ok I'll be off now Hime," Naruto says in his human form as he sneaks out the back door of the Hyuuga house.

"Be careful Naruto," Hime replies as she waves goodbye to him.

As Naruto turns to leave he stops suddenly, says, "Oh before I forget," and pulls a scroll from his pocket and hands it to Hinata. "If ever you need me, just unroll that scroll and focus your chakra into it. It will act as a beacon and I promise to coming running as fast as I can."

"Thank you Naruto," Hinata stammers as she takes the scroll.

"See ya soon Hime," Naruto says with a salute and a quick nod of his head, and with that, he was gone.

Unbeknownst to the two, a third figure watched the exchange silently, and as soon as the figure saw that Naruto was gone the figure said with a slight malice in his voice, "finally, that blasted fox is gone. Now my revenge will be all that much easier to exact."

* * *

Later that same day

Naoko is skipping down a path, whistling a happy tune when she comes upon a rather strange sight, a 1-foot tall brick wall.

"Really, a brick wall," she says in disappointment, "you're going to have to do better than that otouto."

The 1 foot tall brick wall was eerily silent. "Ok enough fooling around Rikuto, I know you're under there," Naoko says in frustration and kicks the wall, knocking it over, only to reveal that it was empty inside, "What the?!"

"BANZAI," cried out four voices and suddenly Naoko found herself face first in the dirt, "I told you it would work, now pay up?"

"Whatever, here's your stinkin' 50 ryo."

Naoko picked herself up off the ground and turned to see her brother receiving money from three other kids, and if her memory is correct their names are Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon.

"What the heck was that for," Naoko yelled as she grabbed Rikuto by the collar.

"Hey, you're the one who promised to play ninja with us and never came through," he replied calmly, although a rather smug smile was plastered on his face.

"What type of ninja plays ninja?"

Naoko released her brother and turned around to see Sakura walking towards them with a rather angry expression on her face.

"Sasuke turn you down again, eh Sakura," Naoko asked with a grin.

"Oh shut up Namikaze! Sasuke will come around soon enough."

At this point Rikuto decided to add his two cents by saying, "Sasuke huh? You mean Sasuke Uchiha? If that's who you're referring to then good luck with wooing that guy Billboard Bro-"

Naoko swiftly clamped his mouth shut but unfortunately she was a little slow on the draw. "WHAT DID YOU SAY SHRIMP?!"

"Run for it guys," Naoko cried out as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her in the opposite direction. Rikuto and friends didn't need to be told twice as they quickly made a hasty retreat, Sakura in hot pursuit. As the chase went on, Konohamaru pulled ahead of the others a little just as they were rounding a bend, only to bump into a guy wearing a black cat suit and a wrapped bundle strapped to his back. "Ouch! Hey watch where you're going you little punk!"

Naoko and Sakura screeched to a halt before him as Moegi and Udon hid behind Rikuto in fear. "Hey you jerk, put him down," Rikuto said as he pointed angrily at the cat suit wearing teen.

"Nah, I don't think I will. Little punks like you have got to learn respect early, so I think I'll be the one to teach this little jerk about respecting his elders."

"Kankuro," cried a feminine voice from further down the path, "You put that kid down right now before _he _catches you."

The teenager, now Identified as Kankuro turned his head to see a girl, about a year older than him, with sandy blond hair pulled up in four pigtails and replied, "Oh common Temari, he isn't anywhere around here. And besides, this runt nearly knocked me down."

Temari sighed and turned away saying, "Fine but I don't want any part in this."

Naoko and Sakura were just about to spring into action to help Konohamaru when a rock flew out of a nearby tree and hit Kankuro in the wrist, causing him to drop his captive. Konohamaru quickly backed away from the enraged teen who was now frantically looking for the person who threw the rock, only for the perpetrator to say, "What are Suna Shinobi doing in Konoha?"

Everyone looked up into the tree to find Sasuke holding several rocks in his hand. "Man, another runt," Kankuro grumbled as he nursed his bruised wrist.

"I asked you a question," Sasuke said as he crushed the rocks to dust, something that made Sakura and Moegi squeal and cry, "So cool," but ignoring them Sasuke jumped down and faced the two foreign ninja and asked again, "What are Shinobi from Suna doing here."

Kankuro glared at him for a few seconds before he suddenly grins evilly and pulls the bundle off his back only for Temari to mutter excitedly, "Kankuro, no! You can't use Karasu here. We don't want to attract any attention."

"You know you really should listen to your oneesan little Kanky," murmured an eerie voice from behind the two.

Temari and Kankuro spun around and came eye to eye with a green haired boy no older than them, but with a rather eerie aura about. Maybe it had something to do with the way his tongue darted in and out like a reptile sampling the air. Or how he was hunched over slightly and was fingering a kunai. His clothes which appeared to consist of pieces of green samurai armor and chain mail added to his rather bizarre appearance, a headband with and X on it strapped tightly to his right arm. Either way, after getting a good look at the new comer, both Sand Ninja broke into a cold sweat. "And just who are you," Sasuke asked, clearly not reading the mood.

The green haired teen diverted his attention away from the sweating duo before him only for him to lock eyes with Sasuke. His eyes widened then he quickly walked around them and made a beeline for Sasuke only to stop short two feet away, then proceeded to sniff the air. After getting a good whiff of whatever it was that he was trying to smell, the creepy teen said hungrily, "You have the scent of flame about you. Not only that, but a rather delectable flame. Tell me little Konoha nin, are you a fire weilder?"

"And if I am," Sasuke replied defiantly.

"HA HA HA! My, my, my, sounds to me like you got a bit of fire in your soul as well as in your blood little Konoha nin, tell me, what is your name?"

"Give me your name and I will give you mine."

Throwing his head back the teen let out another hearty laugh and then replied, "Very well, you may call me Draco (1), Shinobi from the Village Hidden in the Void. Everyone does, now it's your turn."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Draco nodded his head when suddenly his ear started to twitch. He turns his head and says to himself, "Oh is it really that time already," then says to Sasuke, "Well it was nice to meet you Sasuke Uchiha, but I really must be going. Owakare (2)." And with that he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"… what the heck was that all about," Sakura asked, shaking her head in confusion. Nobody noticed that the two sand ninja had snuck away during the conversation.

* * *

At Team 10's Favorite Barbeque Shop

"Chouji quit eating so much. I swear if you keep this up you'll probably get sick or something," Ino said irritably to the more round of her two team mates.

"Give it up Ino, you know that once he gets started it's too troublesome to get him to stop," Shikamaru said from his face down position on the other side of the table.

"Don't worry about you two," Asuma said with a grin as he lit up a new cigarette, "I say he can eat as much as he wants today. After all, we are celebrating your acceptance into the Chunin exams. Now you three finish your food while I go pay." He then stands up and walks away.

Ino merely sighed and continued to pick at the small salad she had ordered when a voice called out from the table next to them, "Hey waitress! Can I get another order of the Pork and Beef Combo Deluxe?"

Team Ten turned towards the voice to see a busty, amber haired girl with a headband tied loosely around her neck, pack away another plate of meat like it was nothing.

"My god," Ino says in disgust, "How can she eat like that. I tell you, some women have no self control."

Unfortunately for her, the girl stopped eating at this remark and turned angrily towards her.

"I mean, common, no one eats that much besides Chouji here unless they are actually trying to gain weight."

The girl stands up.

"And would you look at those clothes. I mean, she looks like some sort of barbarian with all those furs."

The girl walks towards their table.

"Uh, Ino," Shikamaru tries to warn her.

"And what's with the short skirt and low neckline. Is she trying to look like some sort of hooker?"

"Actually," the girl replies with barely suppressed rage, "My clothes' are designed for maximum mobility, while providing as much protection from the elements as possible. As for me eating so much, I really wouldn't be talking Blondie. I mean, what are you trying to do, starve yourself to death?"

Ino looks up surprised and falls back at seeing just how close the amber haired girl actually was to her. "Sorry," Ino says shakily as she holds her hands up as a sort of gesture meaning that she surrenders.

"You really ought to learn to take your own advice, miss 'some girls have no self control,'" the girl says with a huff and turns to leave but stops when she spots Chouji who had just finished another plate of pork, "Why hello there cutey, what's your name?"

Chouji and Ino look at her in surprise while Shikamaru mutters 'Troublesome,' and puts his head back onto the table.

"Who me/him," Chouji and Ino ask simultaneously.

The girl laughs and replies, "Yes you, who else would I be talking to handsome?"

Ino quickly stands up and proclaims, "You mean you actually find him Chouji attractive?"

Chouji hangs his head sadly while the girl rounds on her, her brown eyes full of rage, and practically yells, "Shut up and sit down Blondie, this aint' your conversation!"

Ino sits down without another word while the girl turns back to Chouji and says sweetly, "so your names Chouji eh? Well it's nice to meet you Chouji, my names Ursa (3). It's nice to see that this village has at least one man who knows how to hold his own with a fork and knife."

Suddenly her ears start to twitch and she turns towards the exit and starts to leave, but stops and looks back Team ten and says with a wink, "See ya later Handsome. If only you weren't a Konoha Shinobi I'd make you mine." The she walks out the door.

Chouji just sits there, his mouth open, then after a minute he asks no one in particular, "What just happened?"

* * *

Team Gai's Training Ground

"Did you here," a boy with a bowl cut hair style says while he stretches, Rock Lee, "For the first time in 5 years, rookies are going to participate in the Chunin Exam."

"No way," replies a girl with her hair tied up in buns, juggling a kunai in one hand, Tenten, "It's probably some stubborn Jounin's trying to boost their ego or something…"

"No," says lee as he stands up, "the story is that three of them are Kakashi's student's."

"That sounds interesting," says a second boy with long hair and pale eyes, Neji, "But what I want to know is what you are doing here."

Tenten and lee look at him in confusion when a boy with brown hair with dark blue highlights walks out from behind a nearby tree. The boy was wearing what appeared to be ceremonial robes, tailored for use in combat, and also sported a pair of dark sunglasses. And finally, he had a headband tied around his head. "Impressive," says the boy calmly, his arms crossed, "I hid my presence almost perfectly but you still knew that I was here."

"That's right," Neji replies as he stands up, "Now why don't you tell me what you are doing here, while my team and I are trying to have a private conversation."

"All in good time… Neji Hyuuga," the boy says as he straightens his glasses, and vanishes in an instant.

"Who the heck was that," Lee asked, scratching his head in confusion, "And how did he know your name Neji?"

"I have no idea," Neji responds as he walks away, "But I have a feeling that the Chunin Exams are going to be very interesting this time around."

* * *

Location Unknown

The boy appears in a puff of smoke, and standing before him were Draco and Ursa.

"So," Draco says, a slight hiss in his voice, "How did the scouting go leader?"

"Good," the boy responds simply.

"Did you find who you were looking for," Ursa asked, a big grin plastered across her face.

"Yes," the boys replies.

"So what now, Falkner?"

**

* * *

**

Author Note

**Sorry it took so long for me to update guys. Since I will be going back to school soon I may or may not be updating again in the near future.**

**The good news however is, that majority rule, I will no longer be doing Extra Sections, unless it has to deal with something important, like describing OC's.**

**Speaking of OC's I would like to tell everyone that I am having a contest where you can have your very own Demon OC playing a key role in my story. If you are interested then check out my Author page for the Submission form, and please follow the rules closely.**

**I will only be able to have three OC's in my story however so if your OC does not get picked then I apologize in advance.**

**The OC's that I have picked will be introduced in the next chapter of ****Son of Kyuubi**** so please get your entries sent in as soon as possible.**

**And as always, thanks so much for reading, and reviewing, "Son of Kyuubi"**

**(1) Draco / Latin for **_**Dragon**_

**(2) Owakare / Farwell**

**(3) Ursa / As in the **_**Ursa Major **_**and **_**Ursa Minor**_**, the constellations. **

**(4) Falkner / Variation of **_**Falco **_**which is Latin for Falcon**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know this chapter is coming out a little sooner than I said it would but I have received some really good OC's that I want get introduced as soon as possible. To be honest however, I was a little disappointed at the lack of submissions. I won't hold it against any of you but I will say this, If I have to give up doing the ****Extra's ****Section, then the least you, as the readers can do is read the author's notes. I will keep the ****OC Submission Form**** up for a little while longer just in case there are any late entries, and I will try to see if I can work them into the story at a later date. Well enough of that, let's get to the part you all come here to see. Just a quick note, I'm going to try and be more descriptive and colorful with my word choice from now on. My big problem is making my dialogues interesting so I tend to use words like 'said,' or 'exclaimed,' more often than I mean to. I will try to correct that in this chapter. Oh and one more thing, the OC's submitted will be introduced next chapter, this chapter is just the foreplay to the actual introduction. So you lot still have time to submit your OC's. **

_Being a Demon is Not All Fun and Games_

About 1 day later, and 

several hundred miles away from Konoha

As Naruto, in his full demon form passes over the top of a mountain he comes to screeching halt and observes the sight before him. For there it was, in all its glory, the Demon Festival stood loud and proud, full of color and life. There were huge circus tents the size of small mountains strewn about here and there, and countless, individual stalls were erected all around. It reminded Naruto of ants in an ant hill for some reason. Shaking that strange thought from his head, this was likely the cause of hanging around Shino for too long, and started to walk down the mountain towards the festival.

As he approached the front gates he shifted into his half demon form, which looked exactly like his human form except with a pair of fox ears atop his head and a tail waving happily behind him. The two guards, a skunk demon, judging by the horrible odor, and a zebra demon, judging by the fact that he was sporting a white and black striped mow hawk, bowed to Naruto as he approached and said in almost perfect unison, "Welcome young Fox Demon, to the 805th Demon Festival."

Naruto gave them a quick wave of acknowledgment as he walked quickly by them, fully intent on heading in, getting what he needed to get done, and be on his way. Unfortunately, demons have a rather notorious habit of taking more time than was needed for even the simplest of things. So even though he had a whole speech ready to present to his father why he couldn't stay and why he must head back to Konoha as quickly as possible, a speech that had taken him a good 3 days to come up with, he was never going to be able to present it. The reason for being is that his father it turns out, had a rather nasty little surprise in store for him when he shows up, but more on that later.

Right now Naruto was enjoying the feeling of being surrounded once more by his own kind. He was going to need a new set of eyes with all the quick glancing around he was doing. On one side there were vendors, the other performers, and all around him there were so many different types of demons that one would have thought they had walked into some sort of zoo… for demons that is. Naruto decided that a quick stop at one of the stalls wouldn't hurt after one sporting a wide variety of amulets and other assorted accessories caught his eye. He walked up the counter where a portly boar demon was running the booth, and banged on the wood while calling out, "What's a guy got to do to get a little service around here," in true demon fashion. The boar demon who was busy polishing a rather fine piece of jewelry looked up and with snort replied, "Why hello there young master. Is there anything that catches your eye?"

Naruto looks over the various things for sale, until he spotted a beautiful silver bracelet with intricate markings on it. "Yeah there is," Naruto says with a feral grin and points at the bracelet, "How much for that little trinket right there?"

The boar demon looks where he was pointing and with laugh he replies, "You have got quite the eye there youngster," he then picks up the bracelet, turning it in his hands so that Naruto can get a better look at it, "What we have here is a rare 18th century demon craft bracelet, made from the finest silver ore from the quarries of Iwagakure (1), with special runes inscribed in it by the most skilled seal masters of Konohagakure. It's guaranteed to keep the foulest of misfortunes away from anyone… so long as there supernatural in nature of course."

Naruto gave the merchant his foxy grin, "Sweet! So how much for it?"

The boar demon gave snort of laughter and replied, "Why for you young master, I will be more than happy to part with this fine treasure for a mere 25,000 Ryo."

Naruto recoiled at this and protested loudly, "25,000 Ryo?! That's outrageous! I'll give you 5,000 Ryo for it!"

"That ain't worth a single trip to the market! 20,000 Ryo!"

"10,000!"

"15,000 and not a ryo less!"

Naruto sighed and grumbled out, "Fine," he dug his pocket and pulled out a handful of coins and paper bill and dumped them on a nearby seal where money was supposed to go. The boar demon placed his hand on the seal and focused his chakra into it. Steam rose up around the money and then quickly faded away, leaving the money exactly as it was before. "All seems to be in order," the demon snorts as he takes the money and places it in a nearby box, and then he wraps the bracelet carefully in paper and hands it to Naruto, "There you go young master. Have a nice day."

He takes the bracelet, pockets it, then walks away grumbling. Once he was far enough away from the stall he broke out into a huge grin and thought, 'How I so missed being around other demons!'

But if there was anyone thing that Naruto loved more than interacting with his fellow demons, it was listening to the various conversations that between demons. Conversations that, to be honest, that no matter how hard he looked, he couldn't find anything like them in human society.

"Come round, come round! Get your fresh leg of Kusagakure (2) Cattle right here! Get your raw leg of Cattle here, fresh off the beast itself! Just 500 Ryo a pound!"

"I'll take two Orders!" Which was then followed by a rather startled, "MOOO!"

"Did you hear about it?"

"Oh yes I heard, and I can't believe it!"

"I know! Who would have thought that?"

"Hey mommy, will you buy me that ninjutsu scroll?"

"Now sweetie, your father and I have told you before, no A-rank jutsu until you get your second tail."

"Ahhh, but mommy, that'll take forever!"

"SHISOKU (3)!"

This last voice caused Naruto to stop dead in his tracks. There was only one person he knew with that voice, and it was-Ooph!

Naruto had the wind knocked out of him by a silver headed, amethyst eyed fox demon, pounced on him from out of nowhere, giving him a huge hug. "My little Shisoku! I'm so happy to see you! How's the name hunt going?"

"It's… going… great… okaasan (4)," Naruto wheezed as he struggled to break free, "But… if you… don't mind… your… kind of… crushing me…"

"Oops," Rena said as she dropped Naruto in a heap at her feet, "Sorry about that Shisoku!"

Naruto picked himself up, gasping for air, while he took in the sight before him. His mother hadn't changed all that much since he last saw her. Her silver hair still hung down past the small of her back, and her amethyst eyes sparkled with the same energy and curiosity that they always had, except maybe when she was yelling at Fukushin for doing something perverted. Her foxy ears twitched at every little sound that caught her interest and her long, sleek tail was held high and proud. The only thing that had really changed about her was the clothes she wore. The last time he had seen her, she sported a rather tomboyish appearance with a t-shirt and blue jeans, whereas now she was wearing a beautiful white kimono with blue snowy patterns. "That looks beautiful okaasan," Naruto complimented after he finally caught his breath , "Did you design that yourself?"

Rena grinned and gave quick spin so as to show off her new outfit, "You like it? I made it myself!"

"You made it," Naruto asked in disbelief, "No offense okaasan but that last time I saw you, you could barely make a pair of socks without them ending up looking like wooly bladders."

Rena was just about to give a rather loud retort to her sons remark when a rather dulcet voice interrupted with laughter like that of wind chimes, "Ho ho. That is so true chibi-kitsune. But once I got a hold of her, she quickly became a sewing master."

Naruto turned towards the new arrival to see a rather tall, and to be honest rather _human_ looking, if not very beautiful woman. She had short black hair and had red eyes with pupils shaped like hourglasses, and was wearing a kimono that was equally as beautiful as his mothers, except it was black with red spider web patterns on it. If it wasn't for the fact that her very presence didn't scream demon, Naruto would have easily mistaken for a human. The lady offered her hand to him while introducing herself, "How do you do young demon. My name is Arachnia (5)."

Naruto shook the offered hand and asked with amazement, "Arachnia! Aren't you the Queen of all Spiders?"

Arachnia covered her mouth daintily with her other hand and gave another laugh, "Ho ho. Why yes I am. I see my reputation precedes me."

Naruto stopped shaking her hand in favor of rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, "Heh, well, I mean, you are renowned as the best seamstress in the entire world."

"Oh dear me, I wouldn't exactly say that I am the best in the world. Your mother is starting to earn quite the reputation herself, after I gave her a few pointers that is."

"Yeah," Rena beamed as she puffed out her chest in pride, "Don't count your okaasan out of the running just yet! In a few centuries, my name will be the most famous in the world of fashion!"

"I kind of doubt that," Naruto muttered under his breath, but unfortunately his mother still managed to hear him.

"What was that young man?!"

"Umm… Hey mom, weren't we asking about how my name search has been going," he asked quickly in hopes of distracting her.

"Oh yeah! So tell me, have you found a name yet? Have you? Well have you? Come on, don't leave your okaasan in the dark Shisoku," Rena says as she jumps up and down in anticipation, grinning like a maniac.

Mirroring his mothers grin Naruto gives her a thumbs up and says enthusiastically, "I sure have found a name! It's Naruto!"

Rena stops jumping up and down, the grin gone from her face. Naruto began to sweat, thinking he had done something wrong. "Naruto," she asks, absolutely no emotion in her voice, "That's your name? Naruto?"

Now Naruto really began to sweat. The look on his mother's face and the lack of tone in her voice was really starting to creep him out.

"… That's a wonderful name Naruto-Shisoku," she suddenly cries out and wraps him in another bone breaking hug, "Oh I'm so happy! My little Naruto finally has a name of his very own. Oh I couldn't be happier. Oh, just wait till your otousan (6) here's about this!"

Wriggling violently, trying to escape the death trap that was his mother, Naruto squeaked out, "Where… is… Fukushin… otousan… anyway…"

Rena dropped Naruto into another heap and tapped her chin, thinking, "Hmm… I don't know. He better not be hitting on any women, or so help me, he won't walk straight for a month, demon lord or not."

With that, she walks off in a huff to make sure her rather eccentric mate wasn't up to any shenanigans. Meanwhile, Naruto picked himself up again, and dusted himself off. Arachnia just couldn't help but giggle, "Ho ho, looks like you managed to get yourself out of that little situation Naruto-chan. You're just clever as your otousan. Oh before I forget, I have something for you," she then pulls out a folded, light blue kimono with white petals dancing across it and hands it him. Taking it Naruto asked, "Umm this is really nice and all, but I'm not really into cross dressing Arachnia-sama."

"Oh just call me Arachnia," the spider demon insisted with a wave of her hand, "And besides, that isn't for you. It's for that adorable little human girl you're so fond of."

Naruto nearly dropped the kimono in surprise, and only after he managed to regain his composure he managed to stammer out, "How did you know about Hime?"

Arachnia covered her mouth once more laughed, "Ho ho. Why little Naru-Chan, just because I'm no longer the Hachibi (7) anymore, doesn't mean I don't still have a contact or two left in Konoha. Well , tootles," and with a wave of her hand, she walks off, leaving a rather stunned Naruto to try and figure out what in the world just happened.

* * *

Elsewhere at the Demon Festival

Inside a rather large stone complex in the middle of the demon festival, we find 5 demons in human form conversing. "Ok, well that takes care of the matter about the division of this year's crop of rice in the far north," a rather elderly looking demon with a nasty scar across his left eye wheezes as he looks over a large pile of papers, "On to the matter of what to do about the uprising in eastern Stone country."

Name: Manchou (8) (First Name Unknown)

Title: Sanbi, 3 Tailed Demon Lord

Species: Turtle

Special Note: One of the oldest demons currently in existence. He is the only one of the nine original Demon Lords left alive. Although he won't admit it, he is rather insecure about how much longer he will be able to keep his position, or how much longer he has to live for that matter.

"This is boring," a much younger looking demon with blue hair that appeared to be one fire, complained as she stretched out lazily like a cat across the table, while still remaining in her seat, "When's Fuku-kun gonna get here?"

Name: Yugito (First Name)

Title: Nibi, Two Tailed Demon Lord

Species: Bakeneko (ghost cat)

Special Note: She is the daughter of the previous 2 Tailed Demon Lord. She is also the newest demon lord. Secretly, she has had the hugest crush on Fukushin for nearly 5 centuries.

"That show off," replied a muscular man with sandy blond hair, "I wouldn't be surprised if he was passed out, drunk at one of the bars at the festival." He then proceeded to chug sake from a gourd the same size as he was.

Name: Shukaku (First Name)

Titles: Ichibi, One Tailed Demon Lord

Species: Tanuki

Special Note: He had a younger sister, but she died 13 years ago giving birth to her third child. Shukaku refuses to talk about her or anything to do with her. (A cookie to whoever can guess who her three children are)

"I wouldn't be talking Shukaku," said a huge, overly muscular guy from the other side of the table, "Now shut up. I'm trying to come up with a word that rhymes with orange."

Name: Bakemono (9) (First Name Unknown)

Titles: Hachibi, 8 Tailed Demon Lord

Species: Ushi-Oni (a cross between a bull and a octopus apparently)

Special Note: Has secretly adopted two humans. E and Killer Bee, who currently believe that he has passed away from old age.

"Now, now everyone," a handsome, brunette with a lazy look on his face says as he blows on a pipe, producing a couple of bubbles, "There is no need for us to get all worked up."

Name: Utakata (First Name)

Titles: Rokubi, 6 Tailed Demon Lord

Species: Slug

Special Note: That pipe of his is actually human made, but he will never tell anyone.

Suddenly the door to the room swung open with a loud crash, and in walked a rather tipsy looking Fukushin, his nine tails waving erotically behind him. "Sorry I'm *hic* late everyone," he practically mumbled as he took his seat at the head of the table, "Now onto *hic* the matter of the pirates from *Belch* wave country."

Manchou sighs and pinches the bridge of nose, "Fukushin, we have already dealt with that matter and were about to go onto the matter regarding the East Stone rebellion, but before we do that, please make yourself presentable, and also, you know the rules regarding Demon Lords and demons with more than 6 tails, they are to remain in their human forms at all times so please hide your tails and ears."

Fukushin gave him a drunken nod and placed his thumb in his mouth. He then blew hard causing his cheeks to puff up. Steam started billowing out his ears and his face started to lose its red tone, returning him to normal. Oh and his demonly parts faded out as well. "Sorry 'bout that everyone," he said apologetically, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment in almost the exact same manner of his son, "You see, there were these two really hot chicks, literally, and they were pestering me to have a drink with them ,and well, one thing lead to another and."

"Save it Fukushin," interrupted Manchou as he held up his hand, "Now that you're sober I need to ask you what in HELL'S _NAME_ _**WERE YOU THINKING**_?!?!"

"Well I was thinking that it wouldn't hurt to have just one little-"

"_**I'M TALKING ABOUT THE FACT THAT YOU SENT THREE YOUNG DEMONS TO KONOHA TO PARTICIPATE IN THAT RIDUCULOUS HUMAN RITUAL CALLED THE CHUNIN EXAMS?! WHAT'S WORSE IS THAT YOU SENT THOSE THREE! WHY WOULD YOU SEND THOSE THREE?!"**_

"Now, now there's no need," Fukushin started to say hurriedly but the old demon wasn't through with him yet.

"_**URSA**__** IS A BI-POLAR THAT SNAPS INTO BLIND RAGING FURRY AT THE SMALLEST PROVOCATION! **__**DRACO**__** IS A SADISTIC, PYROMANIAC WHO ENJOYS BURNING DOWN SMALL VILLAGES JUST FOR THE HECK OF IT! BUT WORST OF ALL, YOU SENT **__**FALKNER**__** OF ALL PEOPLE!"**_

"_**HE! DID! WHAT!" **_exclaimed to outraged voices from the doorway.

Everyone looked to see both Rena and Naruto standing there, glaring at him as if they were trying to set his head on fire with their minds. Suddenly Naruto turned tail and ran out of the building as fast as he could.

"Oh shit," Fukushin cursed as he stood up and chased after his son.

* * *

About a Mile Away From the Demon Festival

(One note, this next part has a glaringly obvious plot hole, maybe even more, so don't bug me about it and just accept the fact that Kyuubi is just awesome like that)

"Naruto! Wait," Fukushin cried out as he tackled his frantic son to the ground.

"Get off of me," Naruto shouted out as punched at his dad as he tried to escape, "I have got to get to Konoha before the anything happens to Hime!"

"Naruto, I'm sure everything will be fine," his father grunted as his son landed a rather aggressive punch to his gut.

"Are you nuts," Naruto practically screamed in protest as he now proceeded to bite and kick, "You know that Falkner hates the Hyuuga clan with every fiber of his being ! If I don't get there soon, Hime could die!" And with that he kneed Fukushin in the crotch, causing him to release his squirming captive.

When Fukushin regained feeling in his lower body, Naruto was already a good distance away, so that left him with no choice. "Baindingu Hikari (10)," he called out as he threw a ball of light at the retreating form of his son. When the ball of light struck Naruto it wrapped around him tightly, causing him to trip and fall. Naruto squirmed and struggled, he even tried changing to his demon form at maximum size, but no matter what he did, the light binding him would not break.

Fukushin sighs and walks over to his downed son. "Now are you going to sit there and listen quietly, or am I going to have to sick your okaasan on you?"

"Mom would side with me, Fukushin," Naruto growled as he continued to struggle against his bonds.

Fukushin whistles and then sits down using Naruto's back as a cushion, "Man. You must be mad at me. You only call be my name when I really fuck up. Well I guess I would have to agree with you on that one. But fear not, your otousan always has a backup plan."

Naruto looks at him confused, "What the heck do you mean? You never have a backup plan!"

Fukushin laughs and pats his son on the head, "Well that may be true but not anymore. For I, the great and almighty Kyuubi decided to enter 2 teams in the Konoha Chunin Exams!"

"And how does that help me exactly?"

"Quite simple my young kit," proudly proclaims Fukushin as he stands up and dusts off his pants, "The second team has yet to leave the Demon Festival yet. You can take the place of one its members and infiltrate the Chunin Exams and handle Falkner directly, without exposing your demonic origins. Now wasn't that great thinking on your otousan's part?"

Naruto just give him a look, "… It was okaasan's idea wasn't it?"

Fukushin gave him an incredulous look and sputtered out, "What, really, you think I wouldn't think of it my-"

Naruto just fixed him with a glare, and Fukushin hung his head in shame, "… yes it was."

But he quickly rebounded and said with more enthusiasm than was necessary, "But you got to admit, it's a pretty good idea. Now come on, we need to introduce you to your teammates. Oh and during the exam, your name will be Nemar (11), got it?"

Then, without even waiting for an answer, he dragged a squirming Naruto by the back of his shirt, back towards the Demon Festival.

**

* * *

**

Author Note

**Like I said earlier, the OC's will be introduced next chapter. By then I should have all three spots filled so please, please, please submit and OC for me to judge, as I am far to lazy and incompetent to come up with any really good OC's myseslf… ok I'm just being lazy, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULDN'T SUBMIT AN OC! The OC submission form is on my Author Page. Thanks, as always, for reading, and hopefully reviewing, my biggest hit since ****A Journey Begins****, which really wasn't all that big of a hit to begin with… now I'm sad… but if you review I'll be happy and I'll likely update sooner. BYE BYE!**

**(1) Iwagakure / Village Hidden in the Rocks**

**(2) Kusagakure / Village Hidden in the Grass**

**(3) Shisoku / honorific for Son**

**(4) Okaasan / honorific for Mother**

**(5) Arachnia / Taken from the word Arachnid, which is the scientific term for spider**

**(6) Otousan / Honorific for Father**

**(7) Hachibi / 8 tailed**

**(8) Manchou / High Tide**

**(9) Bakemono / Goblin**

**(10) Baindingu Hikari / Binding Light**

**(11) Nemar / ramen spelled backwards**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I forgot to say this the last couple of Times so I'll make up for it now**_

_**I don't own Naruto.**_

_**I don't own Naruto.**_

_**I don't own Naruto.**_

**First of all I want to thank everyone who submitted an OC for me to choose from. Originally I was only going to pick 3 but all of them were so good that I decided to use all of them. All 4 of them scored higher than I expected. When I say score, I mean how many points your OC earned out of 40 based on the four things I was looking for in an OC. The four categories that I judged the OC's on was **

**Creativity**** (how original I thought your OC to be), **

**Description**** (how well you described your OC, everyone scored really high in this category), **

**Flexibility**** (how easy I believed it would be to work with the OC), **

**and finally ****Potential ****(How far I thought I could go in my story without having to kill off the OC). **

**However, in no way shape or form will the amount of points decide who gets what position, I will decide that based on which role each character will best be able to fill, and how easy I will be able to use them.**

**When I first actually started typing up this Chapter, I only had received 4 OC submissions and halfway through it I suddenly received like 10! So I apologize once again to everyone who had submitted an OC, but I only will be able to use a few, and I don't plan on using anymore any time soon.**

**Thanks for your time, now let's get down to business!**

_Chapter 12: Team Demon, Form Up! _

(Picking up from last time)

Fukushin was still dragging Naruto, who had long since given up trying to escape from the bonds and was now busy plotting revenge on his otousan. Needless to say, every plan he came up with was either gory, grotesque, or in every sense of the word, gruesome (I like words that begin with G, can you tell). All of them however somehow ended up with Fukushin, bound up by ropes, seals surprising his demonic chakra, and dangling over a pit of rabid fan girls. A little harsh, I know, but you have to remember, Naruto was really pissed off at him.

Eventually they found themselves inside a small room, somewhere in the same building that the Demon Lords were having their meeting. After setting Naruto down on a nearby bench, he locked the door leading out, and placed a seal on it for extra security. "Now you wait here while I go get your teammates, and the person who will be posing as your Jounin Instructor," he said with a smile as he walked out a different door.

Just before he closed it he turned back and threw a piece of paper at Naruto, "Look over that form and adjust your appearance and clothing based on the photo, and memorize the description as accurately as possible," he explained, "Oh and when you're done, eat the paper."

The door closed with a click and the light binding Naruto faded away. Needless to say, Naruto immediately dashed for the door and tried to open it. Just as he thought, it was locked from the outside, and it wouldn't budge. Sighing, Naruto walked over to the piece of paper that was lying on the floor and picked it up. On one side it had a picture of a demon and on the other side it had a written description.

---

Name: Nemar (First Name Unknown)

Species: Fox

Weapons: A variety of Scrolls with various effects and the standard shinobi equipment.

Chakra Type: Wind and Fire

Jutsu: ones revolving around making animate and inanimate objects using pure chakra. Will only resort to elemental ninjutsu under extreme circumstances.

Fighting Style: Incorporates the above mentioned jutsu into his taijutsu. Tries to trap or otherwise disable his opponents. Only goes for the kill when it is absolutely necessary, and only after he has successfully disarmed or trapped his opponent.

---

'That doesn't sound too hard,' thought Naruto as he placed the piece of paper in a propped up position against the wall, with the picture facing towards him. After getting a good look at the picture, Naruto made a hand sign and with a flare of chakra, he began to change. First off he worked on changing his physical appearance. He made himself a bit taller, a half an inch or so. Changed his red and blond hair to just a crimson red. And his crimson eyes turned a hard shade of dark blue. His whisker marks also faded into nonexistence.

After he got the physical appearance down to the last letter, he began to change his clothing as well. First off, his black and orange pants and jacket changed to a dark blue, almost back, ninja tunic and pants. His sandals remained the same but the socks that he previously wore faded out. The red and black cloak also vanished, something that he really wasn't too fond of but he needed to eliminate any trace of his old appearance. What he did like was how he got two bandoliers, one across each shoulder that crossed in the middle of his chest to form an X, with each holding a variety of different scrolls. He kept his side pouch though, because it really wasn't all that uncommon for shinobi to have. Finally, he replaced his green bandanna with a Shinobi Headband, with the symbol for the Village Hidden in the Void on it, and added a long off-white scarf that covered the lower half of his face by wrapping around his head and dangled down behind him like some sort of cape. Overall, he thought he looked pretty good.

Just to test out his new body he picked up the piece of paper and threw into the air. Then with a quick flick of his wrist he produced a kunai which he used to promptly shred the paper to bits. 'Not bad,' Naruto thought with a grin, 'I might decide to use this form more often.'

Just then the door swung open and in walked Fukushin who asked happily, "Alright Nemar! Are you ready to meet-", but stopped suddenly when he saw the shredded up piece of paper in the middle of the floor. He gave his son a long, harsh look before suddenly, faster than the eye can blink; he had Naruto in a head lock, "I TOLD YOU TO EAT THE PAPER WHEN YOU WERE DONE WITH IT!"

"I don't want to eat the paper," Naruto cried out as he struggled to break free (boy, I sure made Naruto and his family violent… but that's what makes them so fun to write).

"STOP RESISTING AND EAT IT," Fukushin ordered as he tried stuffing the paper into his sons face.

"I SAID NO!"

"Umm… is this a bad time?"

The two stopped wrestling and looked towards the doorway to see three demons standing there. Two girls and a boy (the fourth OC will be shown later on in the chapter). The boy had short black hair and red eyes, which was typical for a demon. What was weird about him was his choice of clothing. Instead of the usual choice of ninja garbs, traveling clothes, or upper class apparel, he had on a rather odd looking maroon jumpsuit that had a gold stripe going down each side. Instead of your every day ninja gear he instead had a sword strapped to his back, which had the kanji for badger and seven on it. The Void Village headband strapped to his head completed the look.

The girls on the other hand, had much more practical appearances. The one closest to Naruto had straight, shoulder length black hair with her bangs framing her face, her amber eyes giving out a rather harsh stare. All of her clothing was in natural colors. Her pants, which stopped just above the ankles, were a sort of earthy brown color. Her shirt, with sleeves that stopped just at the elbow, was muted green. The only thing that would really give her away in a forest setting was the gold sash she wore around her waist. She could have easily passed as a martial artist but the ninja supplies pouch strapped to her thigh and the ninja headband around her neck clearly identified her as a ninja.

Finally, the last member of the trio, a tall women, standing nearly at 6 feet in height, had skin as white as snow, and her long white hair tied back in a ponytail complimented it very nicely. She had blue, cat like eyes that had both a serious and soft look in them, two things that rarely go hand in hand. Out of the three, she had the most ninja like appearance. Starting from the bottom up, her sandals was just like that any other ninja would wear, except that they were white. Netting covered her legs starting at the ankles all the way up to and probably past the white and black battle skirt. She wore a halter that was obviously custom made to fit her just right, or it was just a lucky fit. On both hands she wore black gloves with steel plates sewn into them, and from the plates extended tiger like claws. On her left arm she wore a silver arm guard, while her right was left bare so as to show off a vicious looking tiger tattoo on the shoulder blade. Her weaponry, judging by first appearance consisted of the standard shinobi equipment, stored neatly in a waist pouch, and two tiger hook blades strapped to her back.

Fukushin dropped Naruto and grinned at them, "No, no. Actually, you're right on time! Nemar, I want you to meet your teammates, Raven and Daisuke, and your temporary Jounin Instructor, Amaya. Now stand up and introduce yourself. You know, name, species, number of tails, hobbies, specialty as a ninja, that sort of thing."

Picking himself up, Naruto looked at the three of them who were each eyeing him with varying levels of curiosity. He bowed o them, hoping they didn't notice the rather strained smile on his face, and said, "Konnichiwa (1), my name is Nemar. My species as a demon is a fox, and I currently have 3 tails. My hobbies including pulling pranks, learning new jutsu, and spending time with people I like. My specialty as a ninja would be ninjutsu and combat in general."

The boy demon jumped forward, jumping up and down excitedly, "Wow, we have so much in common Nemar! The name's Daisuke Yagani (Original idea and concept for the character belongs to sco23)! I'm a chameleon demon and I just earned my third tail recently. I'm glad I did or else I wouldn't have been able to participate in Fukushin-sama's project," Naruto gave his otousan a glare at this, but he stealthy evaded it, "I too enjoy pulling pranks. No, I love pulling pranks! I also like jokes or just anything funny in general. Being a chameleon demon I am naturally suited for stealth and espionage, but I also can be a decent interrogator if the situation ever calls for it."

Naruto simply gave him a nod, and turned towards the second person, the girl with dark hair and the serious expression, and only after a couple of seconds passed before she decided to speak up, "…My name is Raven (Original idea and concept for the character belongs to iscreamdrizzle). It is not my first name nor do I have any intention of telling you what my first name is. My species, like my name, is raven, and I am ranked at three tails. If you really must know what my hobbies are then you can find out for yourself. As for my specialty as a ninja… I wouldn't actually say I specialize in any one thing. I have a fairly varied skill set so I am suited to handle most situations with little difficulty."

'Well isn't she Ms. Personality,' Naruto thought as he turned to the last person in the room who had almost immediately started talking to cover up for the awkwardness left by Raven's introduction. "Hello there Nemar. My name is Amaya Tora (Original idea and concept for the character belongs to KaliAnn), but you can call me Amaya. I am a tiger demon with 6 tails, and I will be posing as your jounin instructor for the Chunin Exams. My hobbies include hunting, swimming, running, basically anything that involves being outside and active. I do enjoy sitting down and reading a good book once in awhile. Since I am supposed to be a jounin I really shouldn't specialize in any one thing, but if I had to pick something I guess it would be combat."

Fukushin nodded, clapped his hand once and spoke with surprising authority, "Alright troops! Line up!"

All four demons quickly fell into line before him. "Now that you have been properly introduced, it is time for me to explain your mission in more detail."

He snapped his fingers and the lights dimmed. With another snap of his fingers a picture lit up on the side of the wall, showing a detailed map of the elemental countries. "Your mission itself is relatively simple. You are to infiltrate the Chunin Exams being hosted in Konoha, posing as a team from the Village Hidden in the Void, a village that in reality does not exist, but for the sake of completing this mission I have already gone out of my way to ensure enough evidence was available that such a village does in fact exist. You are to submerge yourselves into the genin ranks, while maintaining the appearance of mere genin yourselves, and report back to me at convenient times on everything you can learn about the human's military strength. Like I said before, this mission is simple on the outside, but the truth is that executing it is far more difficult than it sounds. Normally I would send older, more experienced demons on this sort of mission but because of the delicate nature of the exam itself, sending demons with more than 4, even sending demons with more than 3 is highly risky, as the humans have proven highly adapt at sensing the chakra levels of other humans. So you can see why we must send as low of ranked demons as we possibly can to this exam. It is so that we can avoid suspicion. You are not, I repeat, NOT to reveal your demon nature under any circumstances. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir," all four demons saluted respectively, while the thought going through all of their heads was, 'You mean this mission actually has some significance? I just thought it was another one of his eccentric plots that really served no purpose in the long run.'

Fukushin gave them all a long, hard look before he started to soften up. "I know what you all must be thinking. This is just another one of my eccentric plots, but I assure you this mission serves a deeper purpose. That purpose is normally classified but because of certain circumstances, I believe it to be in all of our interests that you know the reason. The simple explanation is that I crisis is coming upon us demons, a crisis that I believe we will not be able to divert by ourselves. As such, I want to see if the humans are capable, strong, and willing enough to aid us in our time of need. I am counting on all of you. Now everyone except Amaya, who I need to have a word with, is dismissed to prepare for the mission. You are to regroup at twelve hundred hours tomorrow at the southern exit to the Demon Festival."

All three genins (as they will be called from now on) left in a hurry. Amaya waited patiently for them to leave before asking, "Kyuubi-sama, what is it you wished to speak with me about?"

Fukushin turned to her with a grin and replied, "Now Amaya, there is no need to call me by my formal title when we are alone. Just call me Fukushin."

Amaya let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding, "That's a relief Fukushin. I can keep up formalities around others but it's such a pain to do it all the time."

Letting out a hearty laugh Fukushin says, "I know what you mean. But this really isn't the time to be relaxing. I'm sure you've heard by now, just who it is I sent in the first team to the Chunin Exams?"

She nods and asks, "Of course I've heard! Rumors have been spreading about those three long before they could even transform into humans. Why in the world would you send them of all people?"

Fukushin lets out a sigh and sits down on the bench, "The truth of the matter, they were the only ones to volunteer. No sane demon would willingly put themselves in a situation where that had to interact with humans, let alone one where they had to actually pretend to be human. If only Daisuke had gotten his third tail a little sooner, I could have sent just this team. But, unfortunately things just don't always turn out the way you expect them to."

Nodding at his statement, Amaya then asks, "Sir, just what is it you wanted to talk to me about? It clearly wasn't about why you sent those three, so what is it?"

Fukushin just looks at her for a long two or three seconds before he responds, "Amaya, I have received reports that there is to be an invasion on Konoha, sometime during the third exam. I need you to contact all the local demons in the area in and around Konoha, who have not already left for the Demon Festival, and try and convince them to aid the humans of Konoha in any way they can without revealing their nature. I also want you to relay this change in assignment to the jounin of the other team, Shiro (Original idea and concept for the character belongs to Oracle for Hire), and also to warn him to be extra careful with those three, so that they don't add to the casualties of Konoha."

She gave him a questioning look and asked, "Sir, why in the world would you want to help Konoha? I thought the purpose of this mission was to measure the military strength of the hidden villages. Helping one side so clearly would not be-"

"AMAYA I KNOW WHAT IT WOULD NOT BE," Fukushin practically shouted at her. He took a moment to calm down before he explains, "My reason is simple. I owe someone a great debt, one I could not possibly pay back in my lifetime, and he lived in Konoha."

---

With Daisuke

"Hey owner," Daisuke calls out as he pounds the counter of a food stall, "Can I get another round of dango?"

"Comin' right up," replies the owner of the stall, a Horse demon, amidst a bunch of steam.

As he happily munches on the sweet treat, Daisuke couldn't help but think, 'I can't believe that I actually received such an important assignment from Fukushin-Sama, my idol, himself! It's not easy for orphans like me to get such important jobs in demon society, but because of Fukushin-sama even guys like me can feel important. I can hardly wait to get started tomorrow!'

---

With Raven

Raven is sitting formally before an older looking demon inside of a large, dark tent. The older demon gives her a long harsh stare before talking, "Raven… Normally I would prefer to send a more… reliable member of our clan to handle such an assignment… but you were requested specifically by Kyuubi-sama himself," he lets out a long sigh, "Looks like we have no choice. Raven, if you do anything to further lower our clans reputation, there will be severe consequences. Do you understand?"

"Hai, Jouchou (2)-sama," raven says respectively, bowing her head.

"Very good, you are dismissed."

Raven stands up and turns to leave, as she exits the tent and waves farewell to the two guards on duty, she thinks to herself, 'There is no way you're going to bin any more of the clan's bad reputation on me this time jijii (3). After this mission, you won't be able to look down on me.'

---

With Naruto

"Can you believe this," Naruto complained to his mother in his new Nemar form, "Fukushin-san having the gall to actually use the Chunin Exams for something as simple as information gathering! If he needed to gather information, he could have just asked me to do it since I was already living in Konoha already!"

Rena looks at him as they continued to walk thru the festival, "Now now Shisoku, your father had a very good reason to do so. And besides, this is a great way for you to get stronger; I thought you would be happy about that."

Sighing, Naruto gives her an apologetic look and says, "I know Okaasan, it's just, I'm worried about my human is all."

Looking down sadly, Rena murmurs softly, "You really do like humans don't you? I can't tell if it's because you're Fukushin's son, or because of _that…_"

"That? What's that," Naruto asks looking at her curiously.

Letting out a gasp, Rena quickly stammers out, "N-Nothing Shisoku! Ahh, I think your Otousan is calling me! BYE BYE!"

She then disappeared in a dust cloud as she ran at top speed in the opposite direction.

'What the heck was that all about,' Naruto thought, 'No matter. I must focus on the task at hand. I will not let Hime suffer any ill fate!'

---

Several Days Later

Outside of Konoha

"Alright," says the Chunin at the registration desk, "Looks like everything is in order. I must say, I never expected a team to show up so late for the Exams."

Amaya chuckles slightly and replies, "Yeah well, we were kind of lazy getting here and now were paying for it. Anyways, can you point my team in the direction of the Exams for me? I have some business I have to take care of."

"Sure thing, the exams are taking place in a large school house looking building right over there," the Chunin says as he points in one direction.

"Thank you very much," Amaya says with a bow then turns towards her team, "Now you guys behave yourselves and do your best alright?"

"Hai, Sensei," all three genin replies as they run off.

After they are far enough away, Amaya walks in the opposite direction. Eventually she comes to a small section of woods where nobody else was around. Or at least that's what one would think…

"Code Name: Wolf 7," Amaya says out loud as if to no one.

"Code Name: Tiger 6," someone says back, and suddenly a man who appears to be in his late twenties appears behind her. The man has snow white hair and amber yellow eyes. His clothes consisted of dark underclothing, and overtop of it he had a white trench coat that covers most of his body, and the collar covers the lower half of his face. On his back was a large zweihander (a large German broadsword) with the tip curving back slightly, sort of like a crescent moon. The man looks over Amaya quickly before asking, "What news from Kyuubi-sama?"

"There has been a change in plans Shiro."

---

On the way to the School

All three of them were running as fast as they could, and because of that they accidently ran straight into-

"OUCH," cries out Naoko as she and Daisuke knock each other to the ground, "Watch were your going you jerk!"

Naruto starts to sweat seeing just who it was they ran into. Raven on the hand snaps back wittily, "If you were a real ninja you would have dodged that."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY," Naoko cried out angrily, her fist shaking in the air.

"Yeah," Daisuke agrees as he stands up and points at them, "If you were really ninja you would ha-"

Naruto quickly claps his hands over his team mate's mouths and cries out, "Please excuse my team mates, they can be a bit irritable at times. Now if you'll excuse us." He then promptly began to drag the two of them as fast as he possibly can away from team 8.

"…That was rather odd," Shino says. The two girls could only nod. Naoko notices the confused look on Hinata's face and asks, "What's the matter Hinata?"

"I can't help but feel I've met that boy before."

---

Inside the Chunin Exams

"Hey Nemar," Daisuke asked as he and the rest of his team sat down in some chairs in a far corner, "What was the deal with you and those humans earlier?"

Naruto look away in frustration and replies, "That's really none of your business. Anyhow you shouldn't go and start provoking people needlessly Raven."

Raven just sits there quietly for a minute before saying anything, "My comment earlier was not directed at any of the humans, but at Daisuke here. If we are to accomplish our mission successfully then he needs to be more careful."

Daisuke glares at her but says nothing. "Anyways," Naruto adds, "We need to be on the lookout for Falkner's team."

Both of his team mates nod their heads, but before they could actually start looking for the other team, a man with a bandanna over his head appears in a puff of smoke. "Sit down and shut up," the man calls out with much authority, "My name is Morino Ibiki, and I will be the proctor of the first part of the Chunin Exam."

---

**Author Note**

**I started to get a little lazy towards the end of this chapter, and I apologize. Also, I hope everyone who's OC I have included so far likes the way I have portrayed them. Lastly, I need to say that ****I do not need any more OC's ****for awhile. You can still send me some if you want but I must warn you that the chance of me actually including it into the story at this point is rather low. People who have sent me OC's already should note that I have already started setting up my story to try and include more into it.**

**And as always, thanks for reading "Son of Kyuubi"**

**(1) Konnichiwa / Good Evening**

**(2) Jouchou / one's superior**

**(3) Jijii / Can mean grandfather, but in this case she's calling the elder an Old Man**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Sorry for taking so long for getting this updated but I have been very busy with school and the like.**

**I hope its length helps to make up for it.**

_Chapter 13: Finish the First, Start the Second_

_A.K.A. I'm BACK!_

Just Before the First Exam started

Team 8 just barely manages to get through the door in time, only to bump into the rest of the rookie genin who had all gathered near the back of the room. "Yo Naoko," Sakura calls out in a huff, "You guys are late!"

"We bumped into some rather strange characters," Shino explained as the rest of his team caught their breath. Sakura just gives him a look before turning back towards Ino, who was now hanging off of Sasuke's back, "INO-PIG, GET OFF OF HIM!"

"Yeah right billboard brow," Ino retorts, making a rude face at her, "I'm just staking my claim before any of these foreign kunoichi gets any funny ideas."

"He's not yours," Sakura yells as she pulls her blond rival off him, "So stop saying that he is already."

"Hey you lot, you should keep your voices down," A silver haired teen says as he walks up to them, "This isn't some field trip you know."

"And who are you," Sasuke glared at him.

"I'm Kabuto," introduced the silver haired teen, who then pointed towards the crowd, "But it's not me you should be worrying about. It's them."

The Rookie 9 look where he's pointing only to meet the harsh stares of practically everyone in the room. "Everyone here is nervous enough as it is, and nobody needs a bunch of rookies such as yourselves to just come barging in here like you own the place."

Everyone started to sweat, as the particularly evil gaze from a certain red head, who was sitting near Kankuro and Temari, passed over them.

The tension was finally broken when Kabuto says, "Well I guess I can't particularly blame you all for being eager. In fact you remind me of myself when I first took the Chunin Exams."

"Is this your second time," Sakura asked, happy to have an excuse to look away from the angry crowd.

"Nope this is my seventh," Kabuto replies.

Kiba laughs loudly, "Man, you must really suck!"

Kabuto shrugs as he pulls out a deck of cards, "Well I guess you could say that is also a good thing. Because I've taken this test so many times, I have quite a bit of information, including information on the actual participants of the exam. If you want, I guess I could share some information with you rookies, since I'm feeling generous. Just describe anyone you want info on and I'll see what I have on them."

Sasuke steps forward and says, "Rock Lee of the Leaf Village. The team from sand that has the blond girl and the makeup wearing guy. And finally anything you have on a guy named Draco from Void."

"Could you also look up Ursa from the Void," Ino added, a certain twinkle in her eye.

"Just give us the info on everyone from Void," Shikamaru says with a yawn, "it's less troublesome that way."

"Well since you know Rock Lee's name I guess I'll start with him first," Kabuto says as he pulls a card off the top of the deck, "Ok, says here that he's about a year older than you lot. Mission History is 20 D-Ranks Completed, and 12 C-Ranks. His sensei is Gai. He has no skill whatsoever in ninjutsu nor Genjutsu, but his taijutsu really skyrocketed in the past year or so. Like you guys, this is his first time taking the exam, and he is on a team with Hyuuga Neji and Tenten."

He places the card on the bottom of the deck and draws three more, "Next are the three from Sand. I don't have as much info on them as I'd like, but I'll give you what I have. First off is Kankuro. Says here that he's a fairly skilled puppet master type ninja. His Mission History is 19 D-Ranks, and 4 C-Ranks. Next is Temari, a kunoichi that specializes in futon (1) ninjutsu. Her Mission History is 23 D-Ranks, and an impressive 22 C-Ranks. Lastly we have Gaara, and I have nothing on him except for his Mission History of 8 C-Ranks and a B-Rank. As a side note, he came back from all of his missions without a scratch."

"Not even a scratch," Naoko asks in disbelief, "How the heck do you manage something like that?"

"I don't know," replies Kabuto as he puts the cards' back into the deck, "But if I were you, I'd avoid him. Anyways, you wanted info on those guys from Void right. I don't have anything but their names and who their team mates are. Those two, Draco and Ursa, are on a team with a guy named Falkner. Also, there's another team who arrived just today, so I don't even know their names."

"Well that is maddeningly unhelpful," Naoko sighs as she puts her hands behind her head.

"I will tell you this however," Kabuto says as he straightens his glasses, "I have heard some rather nasty rumors about shinobi from the Void."

"Rumors," Chouji asks as he munches nervously on some chips.

"They say that out of all the Hidden Villages, Void Ninja are the most powerful. So powerful that one might call it… unnatural."

XXXXXXXXXX

With the Jounin

"Yo! How's it going Konoha Nin ," Amaya calls out happily as she and Shiro walk through the door.

Everyone just gives her a strange look and Kurenai asks, "What are you two doing here?"

Shiro just shrugs as he sits down on the couch opposite of her, "No idea. All I know is that Amaya heard that this is where the Konoha Jounin-Sensei's like to hang out during the exams. Then before you know it, she drags me here all the while saying 'Let's go meet the other Jounin! Come on, it will be educational!' And now I'm here when I could be out doing something productive."

"Oh come on Shiro," Amaya huffs, "how can you not… DOES THAT BOOK SAY BY: JIRAIYA?"

Kakashi suddenly found Amaya breathing down his neck as she read over his shoulder, but also surprisingly Shiro was looking on in interest as well. "Wow! I had no idea that Jiraiya wrote another book. Let's see here what does it say… WHAT IN #$ IS THIS? BLASPHEME!" She then quickly tore the book out of Kakashi's unsuspecting hands and threw it across the room, where it fell in a slump to the floor.

Amaya points an accusing finger at it and says angrily, "There is no way in HELL that… that… thing was written by the great Jiraiya, author of the single most popular piece of literature in Void, 'The Gutsy Ninja'!"

"The Gutsy Ninja? I don't think I've read that one yet- I mean, I've never heard of that particular book," Asuma began to say but quickly corrected when he saw the glare Kurenai was directing at him, "Anyways, why are you so surprised? It's common knowledge that Jiraiya-sama is a pervert. Having met the man once myself, I can honestly say that I find it hard to believe that he would right something not perverted, judging by your tone."

Both Amaya and Shiro looked highly offended. Amaya looked at Kakashi who had retrieved his book and was holding it like as if it was a newborn. She was seriously starting to consider beating him to a pulp but before she could do so Gai started talking, "This Gutsy Ninja sounds fascinating. Tell me more of this masterpiece of Jiraiya before he turned away from the path of youth!"

The two Void Jounin were more than happy to oblige.

XXXXXXXXX

Back with the Genin

Ibiki had already assigned the genin their seats and was just finishing up his explanation of the rules, "The final question will be handed out 15 minutes from the end. Now…BEGIN!"

Everyone flipped over the papers in front of them and started reading over the questions. Almost immediately, Naruto and his team thought, "What the hell kind of questions are these?"

Raven sighs takes a quick glance around the room and notices that several of the other genin had either already started writing down answers or trying to cheat. Some were obvious, like this one brown haired Leaf genin sitting near the front, and some not so obvious, like the two Hyuuga using their Byakugan… which is ironic if you think about it. I mean, who wouldn't suspect a Hyuuga of using the Byakugan to cheat, I mean, it's what they do best!

Getting back on topic, Raven quickly realized that this was a test of their information gathering skills, and thankfully she just happened to be sitting near a girl with her hair tied up in buns, who was manipulating mirrors on the ceiling that no one seemed to question how they got there, with strings. Anyways, Raven used this to her advantage as she copied as many answers as she could before the mirrors moved so that she couldn't see them anymore. 'No matter,' Raven thought as she scribbled out the answer to number 6, 'I have other means of getting the answers; I'll just have to be sneaky about it.'

Anyways, while she was working on that, Daisuke had also figured out the meaning of the test, but unlike Raven, he wasn't exactly in any ideal spots to gather information. He sighs then thinks to himself, 'Looks like I'm going to have to risk being caught using my chakra here, but if I take my time preparing the jutsu then no one should notice.'

He starts forming hand seals under the table slowly so as to make as little movement as possible. After about two minutes of doing this the jutsu was ready. 'Kamereonjutsu: Deme (2),' he thought to himself as his pupils expanded and his eyes protruded ever so slightly from his head. Now that his jutsu was activated he could look in different directions at the same time, while not as useful for spying or info gathering as the Byakugan, it was good for fooling people who were only looking at one half of his face. Since he was seated on the right side of the room, he used his left eye to freely look at the papers of people next to and in front of him, and all with minimal movement of his head. Daisuke quickly obtained all the answers he needed and then cancelled out his jutsu to avoid any further suspicion.

Finally we come to Nemar, aka Naruto. If you know how he reacted Canon wise, or are familiar with the feeling of walking into a big test that you didn't study for and have no idea what it's about, then you can probably imagine how much he's freaking out right now. 'Shit, shit, shit,' he mentally cursed as he started sweating buckets, 'I'm no good at these sorts of written tests! If only I had paid attention to Scar when he was explaining how to decrypt codes I could have probably have at least figured out number two, but all these other questions are completely out of my league! Mighty demon I may be but genius I am not! What's worse, is that if I want to pass I'm probably going to have to cheat, and all the Jutsu in my arsenal are either ones that take time and ample space to pull off, or is just obvious that I'm using them. I can't think of anything I can do in this situation. NO! Don't think like that Naruto, you have to pull through this somehow. Hime's safety is possibly, no most likely, no IS ON THE LINE HERE! You can't give up; you just have to approach it calmly and rationally.'

Unfortunately for him, 45 minutes had already passed and Ibiki was ready to announce the last question. "Alright everyone put your pencils down and listen up," Ibiki calls out, "It's time for the last question. Before I tell you what the question is, I must tell you that this last question will have its own unique set of rules. Rule one, you have a choice whether you want to take it or not. Rule two, if you choose not to answer the question then you and your teammates are immediately disqualified. And finally, rule three, if you get the question wrong then not only will you be disqualified, but you and your team will also be banned from any and all future Chunin Exams."

The room immediately burst into cries of outrage. "Hey what gives," Naoko shouts as she leaps to her feat, "My otousan would never allow such a rule!"

Ibiki gives her a smile that sent shivers down her spine. "Is your otousan the proctor of this exam? No he isn't! As long as you remain in this room, still taking the test, then I am Kage, not anyone else got it. If you have a problem with it you can leave and try again next time, if your sensei even considers letting you attempt taking this exam a second time. Now sit down and shut up. Everyone has exactly 10 minutes to decide. Those that still remain will be given the last question."

Naoko grumbles as she sits down, crossing her arms defiantly, not willing to move an inch. After a minute or two, several teams had already thrown in the towel. Some even ran out of the room crying.

'I can't take this,' Hinata sobbed mentally, her eyes starting to water, 'I can't take the risk of failing and my friends not being able become Chunin because of me. I'm sorry… everyone…'

Her shaking hand started to slowly go up. Naruto quickly took notice of this, and thought to himself, 'I have to do something! I know that if she gives up now she'll be out of danger but, I just can't let all her hard work go to waste! I have to do something!'

He leapt to his feet, knocking over his chair. His eyes were full of rage. He punched the table in front of him causing a huge fissure to form in it.. The people on either side of him fell off their chairs and were looking at him, their eyes full of fear. Finally, he just looks at Ibiki, and says to him, "You can go #$% yourself! We've come too far to back down now! I don't care how good you think you are when it comes to your little mind games, but I won't stand for it! You'll have to drag me kicking and screaming from this room, my chakra sealed and my limbs bound before you can even think of trying to make quit. So give me your best shot you scar faced bastard! I won't back down! Not now! NOT EVER!"

Everyone just looks at him with a mixture of awe and fear. Meanwhile his teammates were mentally screaming, 'You idiot! You'll blow the mission!'

The only ones who seemed unaffected by his little outburst were Falkner, Gaara, and Ibiki. The latter of which was holding back a smirk. 'This kid is good,' he thought, 'Not only has he completely wiped away the fear that I had been carefully instilling in them, but now it looks like their getting over the shock of his outburst and now are growing confident once more. This kid is both temperamental and aggressive, but he has the aura of a leader about him. I'm guessing that no one else will be willing to leave now, which means it's time."

"In that case," Ibiki says, the grin that he was trying to hide finally breaking free, "That everyone still in the room… Has passed the first part of the Chunin exam!"

"Say what," was the collective answer of everyone. Ibiki chuckles and begins his long sermon on the meaning of sticking to the mission no matter the odds that everyone has most likely either seen, heard, or read so many times that they probably know it by heart by now, so I'll leave that part right out and get right to the part you all want to see. That's right it's the one, the only-

"Mitarashi Anko is in the House," yells out the purple haired special jounin as she stands before the black banner that just came crashing through the window, "I'll be your proctor for the second test so let's get started."

Everyone just sort of… looks at her… while Naruto was freaking out. 'NO! NOT HER! ANYONE BUT HER!'

Thankfully this was all internal so no one noticed because they were all busy starting at the scantily clad women in front of them. "You're early," Ibiki says to her, causing her to sweat drop.

Ibiki was collecting the papers after everyone had left when he noticed something strange. It was a paper with no answers written on it whatsoever. "Nemar huh," he chuckles as he looks out the window at the sun as it started to go down, "Looks like we have some interesting people this time round."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Training Field 44

Anko had just finished explaining how the test would go down, when she called out to someone off to the side, "Hey Iruka-kun, are those papers ready yet?"

Then Iruka comes running onto the scene, carrying a stack of papers, "Right here Mitarashi-san. All 84 copies just like you requested."

Anko gives him a feral grin as she takes the stack, "Thanks a bunch, and please call me Anko," she then leans in and whispers something in his ear that Naruto was able to pick up with his sensitive hearing, "And later I'll be sure to thank you _properly_," as she licked her lips hungrily. Iruka quickly runs off, his face beat red. "Ahh man," Anko whines as she turns back to the crowd of genin, "The cute ones are always runners, but that just makes it more fun. Anyways, I need you all to fill out these release forms saying that in case of your death I am not held responsible in anyway."

After handing out the forms to everyone they broke up into their teams to do some last minute planning.

With Team 8 we have Naoko asking the question that was on everyone's mind, "What the heck is up with Iruka-sensei?"

Funnily enough it was Hinata who answered, "Well um, you see Naoko-san, just before he had to leave, Naruto was just telling me about a prank he pulled about a month or two ago …"

XXXXXXXXXX

_Flaskback_

Just outside the Konoha Hot springs

"Heh, heh," Naruto chuckled as he puts the finishing touches on his latest prank, a special one use seal that would propel anyone that walked over it through the air, "This will teach that Prick not to mess with my Hime (I won't say what he did but I will say that it was something perverted). He should be coming along any minute now."

Sure enough, Mizuki comes walking around the corner a few seconds later carrying his bathing supplies (you know, all that stuff you see people in Anime carrying around when they go to a hot spring.) and dressed in a robe. Naruto quickly hid himself in a nearby bush. Mizuki was steadily walking closer and closer to the hidden seal when suddenly he stopped when a familiar voice called out to him, "Hey Mizuki wait up." Then Iruka ran around the corner towards Mizuki carrying a large stack of papers.

"What is it Iruka," He asked.

"You dropped your soap back there near the entrance, I would have picked it up myself but as you can see my hands are kind of full," Iruka replied with a sheepish grin.

"Thanks Iruka," Mizuki says as walks back around the corner.

"Well I better get going, I don't want be late for the meetiNGGGG," Iruka was saying as he accidentally stepped on the seal, sending him soaring into the air, papers flying, and as he came back down, he landed with a mighty crash into a nearby Dango shop. Mizuki comes walking around the corner again and noticing all the papers lying around simply shrugs and continues walking.

"Darn," Naruto cursed as he walked out of the bushes, "Stupid Scar, had to come along and ruin a perfectly good prank. That seal was a pain to make too… oh well. I guess I will just have to go with plan B, "Trick Prick into walking into a Hot Spring full of Over Weight Transvestites." It's less physically scaring than being thrown into the woman's hot springs but its easily five times as mentally scaring." (The reason he didn't go flying into the hot springs like originally planned was because the seal was designed to fling Mizuki not Iruka so because of their different height, weight, and overall body shapes he was sent flying into a different direction)

Meanwhile, with Iruka

Iruka's vision was coming back into focus, and he was getting his thoughts back together. The first thing he noticed was that was laying on something soft, and that he was covered in something sticky. Licking his lips to taste the mysterious substance he had only one thing to say, "…dango sauce?"

"Hey buddy," the soft something he was laying on says to him, "I normally only let a man be the one on top e after the third date… if they even survive that long."

Gulping, Iruka looks down to find that he was laying on top of was in fact Konoha's resident Snake Mistress, Mitarashi Anko. He quickly jumped off of her, apologizing over and over in hopes that she wouldn't skin him alive. Anko just looks at him for a few seconds before thinking, "Well at least he's sorry, most men are usually too scared to even defend themselves when they find themselves in awkward situations with me. Plus he's not all that bad looking all covered in sauce… yes I think this can work to my advantage."

"Tell you what," Anko says in a seductive voice, "I'll give you a 15 second head start."

Iruka didn't need to be told twice.

_End Flashback_

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ahh, That would explain it," Naoko muses as she and her team follow the Chunin who was leading them to their designated gate.

"Just wait for the signal to go then you can head through the gate," the Chunin explains as he leaves them in front of the gate.

"Heh," Naoko laughs as she stretches out, "This will be piece of cake. All we got to do is find ourselves a Heaven scroll and head to the tower. With two trackers on our team and with my kickass ninjutsu we'll be done before we know it."

Shino simply shakes his head and straightens his glasses, "Naoko, I may not a be a superstitious individual but I would still like it if you didn't jinx it for us."

XXXXXXXXX

"Alright, each of us will be going after our own objectives once we are in the forest," Falkner explains to his team as the they stand in front of the gate, "We will then meet up at the tower."

"Two problems leader," Draco respond with a feral grin, "one, Sensei explicitly told us to refrain from killing as much as possible. Second, what will do about the Earth scroll that we need."

"We will only be gathering intel on each of our objectives, not outright hunting them down. As for the scroll, just leave that to me ," Falkner reply's with the slightest hint of an evil smile on his face.

XXXXXXXXX

"So what's the plan Nemar," Daisuke asks.

"The plan is simple," Nemar replies as he straightens out his bandoliers, "we find ourselves a heaven scroll then we run clean up to make sure the other team from Void doesn't deal to much damage."

"Tell me again," Raven asks as she sharpens a butcher's knife, "Why are you the one calling the shots when you almost blew our cover in the first exam?"

"Because, Raven, Kyuubi put me in charge," Nemar says as a loud shot is heard, and their gate flies open, "Now, no more questions. Let's go!"

And with that, all the teams run into the forest.

XXXXXXXXX

**Bonus Bio:**

**Name: **Draco (First Name unknown)

**Age: **Mental (about 16), Chronological (about 60)

**Species: **Salamander (the amphibian not the mythological creature)

**Tails: **3

**Known Relatives: **Salamander Clan

**Hobbies: **Cooking, Fireworks (Making and launching)

**Favorite Technique: **Katon: Matsuri Hikami (3), Kasai no Yaiba (4)

Draco is a member of the Salamander clan which is known for its sensory techniques. Unlike the rest of his family which is all Water element, Draco is a fire element, which had lead to being ostracized from the rest of his family. He has an unhealthy obsession with fire, which has lead to the creation of his own signature technique, Katon: Matsuri Hikami, which allows him to eat other peoples fire justu.

**Inspiration: **Natsu from Fairy Tail anime/manga, only more evil.

XXXXXXXXX

**(1) Futon / Wind Release**

**(2) Kamereonjutsu: Deme / Chameleon Art: Protruding Eyes**

**(3) Katon: Matsuri Hikami / Fire Release: Feast of the Fire God**

**(4) Kasai no Yaiba / Fire Sword**


	14. Sorry Everyone!

Well I am back. I can hardly believe it's been 3 years since I updated this story. I have nothing to say except, "I AM SORRY!" I will be working on chapter 14 and I will do my best to get it up as soon as possible.

In the meantime I would just like to say that I am looking for a** Beta** **Reader **to go over new chapters and my old ones to help clean up my act. Looking back I can't believe how bad the stuff I've written was.

Also I would just like to shout out to **Pudgypudge, **one of my all time favorite authors who is also back after a long hiatus, and would like to say thanks to him, as he was my inspiration to get back to work on my stories!

This is Necromancer Gora signing out, and hoping that you guys are not to mad with me.


End file.
